Tippy - Toriel x Clippy
by dribbal
Summary: These chapters are in chronological order, however, some chapters haven't been preserved so apologies if details are skipped.
1. Preview

Frisk is now a teenager. He stumbles upon a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. "I haven't thought about this in years!" he says. Frisk grabs his paperclip, and heads back to the Underground. He follows a path, and ends up to Toriel's warm comfortable house. Toriel immediately recognizes him, and says "My child! You've grown up since the last time I saw you." Frisk responds "Yes! I know you are still single, so here's something you might enjoy." Frisk flicks a paperclip at Toriel. "What is this for?" Toriel questions. Immediately, the paperclip comes to life. The paperclip says "Hi! You are beautiful! My name is Clippy! What is yours?" "My name is Toriel." "That's a very beautiful name. I love you."

Anybody want to continue?

SURE.

Toriel Was surprised that Clippy confessed so soon. She didn't know what to say. Frisk had previously warned Clippy about subtlety, so she was rather concerned.

Joining the darkside?

Why must Bonzi Buddy do this to me

Im gonna join the dark side

(Becuz I'm evil! Jk)

Clippy heard a familiar voice in the distance, calling his name. It was Bonzi Buddy, Clippy's best friend. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "You're not gonna leave me behind, are you?"

"Why would you admit it so quick?" Toriel questioned. "Because your beauty is too much to hide." Clippy flirted. Frisk shook his head at this.

"So you're just going to ignore me like this?!" Bonzi shouted in a fit of rage. "Your girlfriend of 2 minutes is more important than your friend of 20 years?!"

18:01, February 20, 2017

"It's ok, Bonzi. You already have a friend better than me. Peedy."

Bonzi was starting to sob. "I thought what we had was special!"

"WHAT! That is outrageous! I will now install Malware onto on this fanfic!" Bonzi shouted

"Thats breaking the forth wall" said the Lorax

"I DONT CARE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bonzi Buddy shouted

"Well, prepare for the blue screen of..."-the lorax said

[You have gotten the blue screen of death you orange furry peanut]

y u all going crazy w/ this message on my wall?

Frisk immediately punched out Bonz-

[technical difficulties]

Frisk tried to console Bonzi. He explained that friends are lost as you get older, and grow mature. He also explained that Clippy wasn't that good of a friend. Toriel wondered "Wait... if he isn't that good of a friend, will he be that good of a BOYFRIEND?!"

And I have no idea whats going on.

Toriel locked eyes with Clippy. Clippy looked at her like the PuppyMonkeyBaby looked at the guy in that terrible Mountain Dew commercial. Toriel leaned in for a kiss. But before they made contact, there was a familiar song that grew louder. Sans burst through the already broken fourth wall. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DATE" Sans shouted OOC because every fanfiction needs a jealous person.

Frisk consoled Sans, explaining

[technical difficulties]

Frisk immediately punched out Sans, dodging his attacks. Toriel delivered the final blow, saying "You never cared about me until now!"

"I never knew humans could make these wrid stories about purple gorillas and love" said The Grox

Grox

NXT 2.0

"You said, kid" said NXT 2.0

"Why are we in this story?" Said The Grox

"Dunna, but I think we're the gods of the universe or something." Said NXT 2.0

"Wait, I have a idea!" Said Grox

"Wut" NXT 2.0

"Let's abduct that dumb paperclip!"

"Good idea!"

"YOU GREEDY DIRTBAG!" said Sai

And basically everyone in the story (not including the Grox and NXT 2.0) was abducted and were blended together in a juice where The Grox then drank it all but then it caused The grox to become possessed by Stingy and exploded into peices of red legos. The NXT 2.0 then mourned the loss of The Grox and Stingy took out all his batterys, so then NXT 2.0 died. Stingy claimed the universe to be his and became a cyborg prince who made a giant black that sucked everything inside, including stingy.

The end

"..."

"It's over now..."

"They may be a couple..."

"But they will never stop me..."

"The Fungi army will rise once again..."

"And gain our independence back, once and for all..."

Said Rocky the shiitake

TO BE CONTINUED!...?

"It's over now..."

"They may be a couple..."

"But they will never stop me..."

"The Fungi army will rise once again..."

"And gain our independence back, once and for all..."

Said Rocky the shiitake

TO BE CONTINUED!...?

PREPARE FOR ANOTHER FANFIC OF TIPPY.

Rocky teh shoosh

This guy is rocky

Edited by 12:38,

Are you going to include the fankid?

13:53,

Fankid?

Fankid!

NEW MEME GUYS!FAN KID HAS ARRIVED!

I think you were trying to say fanfic. I might do it, but I might need some help.(IDK)

No, the fan child.

Oh

I don't know about that.

This thing I put no effort into.

I tried...

But I was too lazy.

I created a new breed of animal/hybrid/abomination

Clippinews creaturony

See what I mean?

He will rise once again...

BRINGING DESTRUCTION IN HIS PATH

18:41,

Mario Head

Oh boy! My favorite! *eats Rocky* I feel-a stronger!

Th!s became a roleplay!ng sess!on, hasn't !t?

!F SO CAN ! TRY A COMPLETELY UNRELATED CHARACTER?

YES, YOU MAY

*Stingy claims this thread, that includes everything on the thread*

it's fricking bendy. from bendy and the ink machine.

{Jeez, can't an obsessive loser find at least one official drawing?}

19:55,

ClippyxBendy

Oh yes,

*BENDS A PAPERCLIP!*

! Want to draw that but ! CAN'T FIND THE NEEDLE.

I got one

*gives you a needle*

,

NVM. ! Found the needle. !t's gotta get filled on art-mana

Bendy!

Wasn't that game like 20 minutes long or less

That was chpt 1 my friend

If it gets tons of support it will have a 2nd chpt and more!

SUPPORT THE GAME OR BENDY WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS

BUBS

It's a reality bender you want huh? I'll give you a reality bender for 50 bucks!

Hehe! It's a deal~

BUBS

Here's your reality blender!

I am a real blender.

Didn't you promise me a reality bender

BUBS

I pronounced it wrong! I thought the L was silent.

Hey mister! I'm Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, would you like to join my company?

What? I just wanna find Joey Drew!

Where it all began...

Sweet meme-ories


	2. Genderbend

Nore: yes

1:12

Aps17

King Darius: It's the only way out!

1:12

Mixingitall

Mixing: It's just the dead bodies everywhere..

1:13

Aps17

Light is seen ahead..

1:13

KappaDash

Shouldn't King Darius be queen because GB

1:13

Mixingitall

Jaresce: Shiny~

1:13

Aps17

King Darius: THERE IT IS!

The light fades away as a red eye is seen in the distance

1:13

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

OM: What?

1:14

Aps17

Henchmen: DETECTING...

Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat

Mixingitall has joined the chat.

1:14

Aps17

Henchmen runs towards King Darius and everyone else

1:15

Mixingitall

Izzy: Uh oh.

1:15

Aps17

Clippy knocks the Henchmen out

1:15

Mixingitall

Mixing: RUN!

1:15

Aps17

Clippy: phew...

1:15

KappaDash

Nore runs.

1:15

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

(Everybody runs)

1:16

Mixingitall

M!Toriel: Hurry everyone!

1:16

Aps17

More Henchmen start coming

Henchmen: KILL ALL!

1:16

KappaDash

A GB version of ? appears

1:16

Mixingitall

I'mMixing: No wonder there's so many corpses!

1:16

KappaDash

GB ?: chucks game at Henchman

1:16

Mixingitall

*Mixing

1:17

Aps17

Henchmen keep coming

1:17

KappaDash

GB ? Is GB Pixel

1:17

Mixingitall

Hates everyone is no longer high

What

1:17

KappaDash

Pixel from lazytown

1:17

Aps17

Aps17: EVERYONE LOOK!

1:18

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

Frisk: What?

1:18

Aps17

Aps17: There's a Portal ahead!

1:18

Mixingitall

Jaresce is no longer high on Fun Dip

1:18

Aps17

Aps17: we gotta get there quick!

1:18

KappaDash

Pixella and Nore get in

1:18

Mixingitall

Jaresce: Should we go through?

1:18

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

Frisk: If its the only option... yes.

1:18

Aps17

Aps17: yes!

Henchmen are getting closer

1:18

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

OM: Let's go!

1:18

KappaDash

Nore: It's great here

1:18

Mixingitall

Mixing: How do we know it's safe?

1:19

Aps17

Aps17: JUST DO IT! THE HENCHMEN ARE COMING!

1:19

Mixingitall

Mixing: Fine...

Everyone gets through

Mixing: Where are we?

1:20

Aps17

We're in...

1:20

KappaDash

Danielle (GB Dale) appears

1:20

Aps17

A city...

1:20

KappaDash

Danielle: of Arlen

1:20

Mixingitall

Mixing: Wait.. is this...

Mixing: Texas?

1:21

Aps17

Aps17: Yeah...

1:21

KappaDash

Danielle: yes

1:21

Aps17

NOTE: I live in Texas lel

1:21

Mixingitall

Gar'Southern: No way! I'm home!

1:21

Aps17

Aps17: Welcome to my home state!

1:22

Mixingitall

Mixing: It's so hot..

Mixing melts

1:22

KappaDash

Kappa: I'm sweating here

1:22

Aps17

Aps17 is not affected by he weather

1:22

Mixingitall

Izumi puts Mixing in a jar

1:22

KappaDash

Kappa sees Nore riding a bull

1:23

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

ITS SO HOT HERE

1:23

Mixingitall

*Izzy

1:23

KappaDash

Nore: U

Nore: YEEEEEHHHAAAAA!

1:23

Mixingitall

Izzy: S

1:23

Aps17

Aps17: Oh my God, you guys realize I deal with weather like this everyday?

1:23

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

IM USED TO NEW YORK

1:23

Aps17

Aps17: GET USED TO IT KID!

1:23

Mixingitall

Mixing: (boils)

1:23

KappaDash

Kappa: I'm used to Massachusetts

Rena: Srsly Nore

1:24

Aps17

Aps17: hmm...

1:24

Mixingitall

Jaresce: I'm used to the dark, cold, labyrinth

1:24

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

I know somebody in Texas that can make us cooler!

1:24

Aps17

Aps17: me?

1:24

KappaDash

Danielle: a nice cold beer

1:25

Aps17

Aps17: Throws snow balls around the place

1:25

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

Sandy Cheeks: I'm finally back in Texas!

1:25

Mixingitall

Mixing: I'm literally a liquid.

Mixing: And I'm in a jar

1:25

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

Sandy: Wow, you guys are being burnt! Wear these.

1:25

KappaDash

Danielle: the state I was born and raised

1:26

Aps17

Aps17 enjoys the sun

1:26

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

(Sandy puts Mixing in a Mixing Mold, and gives everybody a suit)

1:26

KappaDash

Danielle sips a beer

1:26

Aps17

Aps17: I don't need a suit, I'm perfectly fine!

1:26

KappaDash

Nore and Rena take the suit

1:26

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

It feels so nice and cold in this suit

1:26

KappaDash

Kappa takes it

Pixella taks it

*takes

1:27

Aps17

Aps17: Hey guys, you realize we're still in the gender swap universe?

Aps17: Look!

1:27

KappaDash

Danielle: yep

Mixingitall has left the chat.

1:27

Aps17

Aps17 points at a bunch of broken Henchmen

1:28

KappaDash

Nore: how do we go back to the normal universe

1:28

Aps17

We need to get ?

In order to get us back home

1:28

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

What does ? look like?

Mixingitall has joined the chat.

1:28

KappaDash

Danielle: where do you find ?

1:29

Aps17

Aps17: ? Looks like one of the Henchmen, but he has a bow tie and he's a good guy.

1:29

KappaDash

Danielle: I know where you find it,

1:29

Aps17

Aps17: ? Was kidnapped by ? ? And is with him

1:29

KappaDash

Danielle: I'll ask Hanna (GB Hank Hill)

1:30

Aps17

Aps17: Actually, ? ?s Henchmen to be more exact

1:30

Lil' Freddy Fazbear

? ? is Master Lox

1:30

Aps17

Aps17: yeah, that's who!

1:31

KappaDash

Hanna sees several Henchmen

Hanna: BWAHHHHH

1:31

Aps17

Aps17: LFF, I promise you we'll have a delicious meal back at Toriel and Clippys house as soon as we get back to our home universe


	3. Bowroy

CHITA MEET THE FREAK OF THE WEEKA

4:39 YEEEAAAAAAAHAAA

4:39 PHILS HOMEGIRL THAT JACK WANNA KEEPA BUT ITS NOT HAPPENING EITHA

4:39 IT'S THE RP SHACK

4:39 SHAKING LIKE A SIEZURE

TAKE A BREATHER

WITH THAT CORAL REEFER IN MY LUNGS

4:40 LFF'S FROM THE ONION

4:40 UVE GOT GRABS WHATS YOU WATCHIN SON

4:40 lel

Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat

4:40 Aps FROM THE R.P

4:40 Frisk or Chara so kinda

4:40 RPSHACK AU

I'M CHITA

4:41 You are the freak of the week-a

4:41 dale time

4:41 YES

4:41 if I'm away

im sorry

4:41 Dales from Arlen, Aps from the RP

4:41 i got hw

4:41 Wanna start rping?

4:41 YEAH

4:41 Freddy Fazbear or LFF so oniony

4:41 Should we continue the Tippy RP?

4:41 sure

4:41 Tippy Chapter 9 CONTINUE

4:41 ill come late

4:42 Master Lox: So...

Master Lox: This is how it ends...

4:42 Maggie Simpson: I think so.

4:42 Dali grabs Mixing and forces her to fall asleep

4:42 Master Lox: You first kill Maggie the squirrel AND THEN YOU KILL GOYA, DALI, AND MY HENCHMEN!

4:42 Jareth: Mixing!

4:43 (A strange baby appears... he looks blue)

?: How are you guys?

4:43 David: Wait! I know!

Grox: DAVID, NO!

4:43 OM: What's your name?

?: ?!

4:43 Master Lox: Ya know what...

4:43 OM: What?

?: No. My name is actually ?!

OM: Oh.

4:44 David: Everyone! Mixing's down!

4:44 ?: (jumps off)

OM: WAKE UP MIXING

4:44 Master Lox disappears through a portal

4:44 (A green bird appears)

4:44 Mixing: *in a coma*

4:45 (? ? pulls a comma out of Mixing, waking her up.)

4:45 David tries to possess Mixing

4:46 ? ?: Get it?

4:46 It's too late

4:46 Aps: waits what's your name ? (Not blue baby)

*Wait

?: Oh, I'm sid! One of the only good Henchmen!

4:46 i exist

4:46 Grox: Uh, guys?

4:47 Ghosts can only possess people when they are sleeping. They can't possess people that are comatose

4:47 Comatose is the sleep though

4:47 Sid: Im here to take all of you guys back to your universe!

4:47 Mixing is using the sleep

4:47 OM: Ok!

4:47 Sid builds a huge portal

: woah..

Willosaur: Is this the portal that'll get us home?

4:48 Grox pulls the rising Mixing into the portal

4:48 Sid: yes...

4:48 (They all walk through)

4:48 *at Toriel and Clippys house

4:48 ? ?: I'm Gogo Dodo by the way!

4:49 Jadence: Mommy, Why is Mixing sleeping?

4:49 Gogo: *puts a comma in Dali*

4:49 Sid comes out of the portal

4:49 (Dali sleeps)

(Gogo eats Dali)

4:49 Sid: Hm... You guys have a nice place! I've never seen a place like this!

4:50 Mixing's screen/head/face starts to glow

4:50 Aps: Wait, LFF, remember I promised you that we would have dinner here?

4:50 LFF: What? No!

(The LFF and Aps fanfic was not canon, and written by Onion Bubs)

4:50 Aps: No NO NO...

4:51 Mixing: AT 86%

4:51 LFF: All of us? Together?

4:51 Jadence: Mixing?

4:51 Aps: Im taking about the RP! All of us eat dinner!

4:51 LFF: No... sorry.

4:51 Aps:

4:52 A loud scream, presumably Jadence's is heard

4:52 Aps: What's that?

4:52 Toriel: Jadence!

4:52 Sid: It's Jadence!

4:52 Toriel runs to the room to find Jadence on the floor crying in fear

4:52 Can we do the next chapter?

4:52 Freddie: What's wrong?

4:53 Jadence runs out

4:53 LFF yes

4:53 Jadence: It's Mixing! She's scaring me!

Ziggy: Has anyone seen Bowie?

4:53 NXT 2.0: Worry not, friends!

NXT 2.0 Enters

4:55 Mixing: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

4:55 NXT 2.0 jumps in fear

4:55 Mixing teleports out

4:57 BYEBYE!

4:58 Freddie: I can find Mixing for you

4:58 Toriel: Aps, what do you think we should do?

Ziggy: But where's David?

4:58 Aps: Find Mixing! That's what!

has left the chat.

5:00 Freddie: What?

5:00 Grox: Before we came back to our universe, Mixing was in a coma, right?

5:01 Freddie: yeah?

5:01 btw: I have save part of CH8

5:01 Grox: David tried to help and possessed her!

Grox: Now, Mixing isn't part of David. She isn't a half, like Ziggy or Jareth.

5:02 Willosaur: But what does that have to do with mixing being teleported some place else?

5:02 Grox: So, what if David try to wake Mixing up, but lost control of her?

5:03 Gar'Skuther: That does make sense...

5:03 Grox: Mixing is technically still in a coma, so she can't control herself, either!

Grox: Mixing went crazy and transformed into Monster Mixing!

5:04 Clippy: Oh dear...

5:04 Toriel: They could be in trouble! Freddie, We must find them!

has left the chat.

5:06 Freddie pulls out something from Maggie's dead body

5:06 Jadence: What's that?

5:07 *It appears to be a small object of some sort, from another world...

Freddie: This thing has been the main source of Maggie this entire time, but also a device that can send you to the location of a specific person or thing

5:08 Can I join?

I'm kinda done

5:09 Toriel: Oh. It's best we leave soon.

has joined the chat.

5:11 Freddie: sure

5:11 Toriel: Maybe you should stay home, Jadence.

5:14 Freddie: Everyone hold onto the device!

5:14 [Kilroy is Mixing's last name, but it's not mine]

Everyone holds on tight

5:15 *sid

5:15 Mixing: HeLLP

5:15 Aps: !

5:15 Mixing: I am MR. ROBotO-MOOnDust

5:16 Nora breaks in.

5:16 Mixing: No! I-I'm Mixi-vid Bow-royyyy

5:16 Aps: What the heckin frick?

5:16 David Bowie?

5:16 Toriel: Oh, It's horrible!

5:17 Clippy: You said it!

5:17 Ziggy: Good frick.

5:17 Mysterious yellow guy on a cloud appears

5:17 Grox: Is that the Blue Screen of Death coming out of their mouth?

5:18 Aps: I think it is...

Mysterious yellow guy doesn't say anything...

5:19 Bowroy: ..

Bowroy: *quickly wraps hand around Mysterious Yellow Guy's neck and starts strangling him*

5:21 Nora grabs her mighty hammer and tries to have Bowroy let go of the Yellow Guy

This only makes the scenario worse.

5:21 Bowroy turns around and grabs the hammer

5:22 Mysterious Yellow guys head comes off and flies away and the hear turns into a terrifying beasts

*beast

5:22 Bowroy: *smiles as eyes and mouth turn hyper realistic and Bowie-like*

5:22 The hammer is 200 lbs cuz it contains 6 40mm grenades in it.

Nora can carry about 1000 pounds in total.

5:23 Aps: EVERYONE RUN!

5:23 Nora attempts to call Ren.

5:23 Music is coming from Bowroy's head. It's Ashes to Ashes, a quite calming song by David Bowie.

5:24 Aps: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!

5:24 Toriel: *gets a migraine* Aaa-aaagh!

Toriel: It's the music!

5:24 Ren, who is very fast, appears and grabs both his Stormflowers (green pistols with blades on them).

5:24 King Darius bashes through a Door

King Darius: I am King Darius!

5:25 Ren, then, starts to feel uncomfortable.

5:25 King Darius: Oh my goodness!

5:25 Both Nora and Ren seem to have a bad sensation.

5:25 Bowroy: My momma said to get things done! You better not mess with Major Tom!

5:26 Ren calls Jaune.

5:26 Bowroy: My momma said to get things done! You better not mess with Major Tom!

5:26 King Darius: Major Tom?

5:26 Bowroy: My momma said to get things done! You better not mess with Major Tom!

Bowroy repeats this

5:26 Ren: Who is Major Tom

Jaune appears.

5:27 Aps: FREDDIE! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!

5:27 But Jaune does not look normal.

5:27 Bowroy starts to call a series of small meteors

5:27 Freddie reflects the meteors from everyone

5:27 Nora: What have you done with my Magnhild?

[Magnhild is Nora's hammer]

5:28 Bowroy: *stares at Nora, grinning*

5:28 Dali: Ya want something to stare at, BOWROY?

5:28 Bowroy holds Magnhild, and breaks it

5:28 Nora: *starts to get angry* THAT IS HEAVY.

5:29 Dali: Then look at me! Bowroy...

5:29 Bowroy's eye turn cold and dead

5:29 Nora: *gets even more angry* PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS. WHY DID YOU DO THIS! THAT IS REALLY RARE THERE IS ONLY ONE AND IT CAN TURN INTO A GRENADE LAUNCHER.

5:30 Bowroy: Domo arigato

5:30 Jaune looks to be possessed by the ghost of .

5:30 Meanwhile at Toriel and Clippys house...

5:31 Bowroy: *pins Nora down and whispers in her ear* there's a starman coming soon

5:31 Ren: Leave her alone.

5:31 Meanwhile...?

At Toriel and clippys house...

5:32 Jadence: Sid? I'm scared!

5:32 Sid: Don't sweat it kid...

5:32 Jadence: Will Mr. Bowie and Ms. Mixing die?

5:32 Sid: No...

Sid: look...

5:32 Jadence: oh?

5:33 Sid: When I was little, I used to be scared of bad things happening to other people too.

5:33 Jadence: But this is different! I don't want them to be a monster forever!

Jadence: I hope Mommy's okay...

5:34 Sid: things will get better...they always do...

5:34 (Meanwhile)

5:34 Freddie turns on a radio that's playing the South Park theme song on repeat

5:35 Bowroy: ...

The radio changes to a horribly distorted version of Starman

5:35 Freddie changed it back

TheRealStingy has joined the chat.

5:36 The radio explodes

5:36TheRealStingyBoom

5:36 Aps: What are we gonna a do? Are we just gonna stand here?

5:36 Bowroy: The problems plain to see.

5:36 *gonna

5:36 Bowroy: Too much humanity.

Bowroy: Humans to ruin our lives.

5:37 Arkos (The ghost of Pyrrha possessing Jaune): We need to fight.

5:37 Freddie: WAIT!

Freddie: I have a idea!

5:37 Arkos: What.

5:37 Bowroy: Humans, that just destroy

5:37TheRealStingyWhat is it?

5:38 Freddie: Remember Maggie? (Not from the simpsons)

5:38 Bowroy: THE TIME HAS COME AT LAST!

5:38 Arkos: Cinder is what killed me.

5:38TheRealStingyThe polish one

?

5:38 Freddie: yeah a

*yeah!

5:38 Arkos: Cinder is the reason why i am possessing Jaune.

5:38 Bowroy: TO THROW AWAY YOU TRASH!

5:39 Freddie: and remember when Maggie possessed Bendy?

5:39 Kappa: Cinder is trash. I washed my hands with Kills 99.9% soap after killing her.

Arkos: Cinder is the only human to be considered trash.

Nora: Yeah! LETS KILL CINDER!

Ren: Yay.

5:40 Bowroy: *crushes half of computer head and reveals Bowie/Mixing two-face esque face*

TheRealStingy has left the chat.

5:40 Freddie: If Maggie can possess Bendy, she can posses Bowroy!

5:40 Bowroy: NOW EVERYONE CAN SEE!

5:41 Arkos: Exactly!

5:41 Broken Bowroy: MY TRUE IDENTITY!

5:41 Freddie summons in Maggie

Maggie: Hello friends

5:42 Broken Bowroy: I'M BROKEN

5:42 [Arkos looks like Jaune except is red and gold and has red hair]

5:42 Aps: FREDDIE ARE YOU NUTS?!

5:42 Broken Bowroy: I'M BROKEN

Broken Bowroy: I'M BROKEN

5:42 Freddie: yes, yes I am...

5:42 Broken Bowroy: Bowroy.

5:43 Arkos: Nora, I think I know how to fix your hammer.

5:43 Freddie orders Maggie to Possess broken Bowroy

5:43 Broken Bowroy: SCREEEEECH

Broken Bowroy: (laughter)

5:44 Maggie possesses Broken Bowroy

5:44 Broken Bowroy: So you think adding a demon to an insane-enough supernatural will HELP!?

5:44 Freddie: yes...

Freddie pulls out a remote

5:44 Broken Bowroy: You're stupider than I th-oghgt *error

5:44 Freddie: it will...

5:45 Arkos: Aps, do you know how to make weapons.

?

5:45 Aps: I know how to make meme weapons

5:45 Broken Bowroy: *jumps on Freddie and starts strangling him* PRESSURE! PUSHING DOWN ON YOU!

5:46 Clippy: FREDDIE!

5:46 Arkos: Make a hammer that can turn into a grenade launcher, like Magnhild but better.

5:46 Aps: I don't know how to make that.

5:46 Broken Bowie: THAT'S THE TERROR OF KNOWING WHAT THE WORLD IS ABOUT!

5:47 Freddie: SUCKER! I DON'T NEED TO BREATHE!

5:47 Broken Bowroy: WATCHING SOME GOOD FRIEND SCREAMING "LET ME OUT!"

5:47 Freddie punches Bowroys nose

5:47 Arkos: Do you know anyone who does?

5:47 Broken Bowroy: *screen cracks*

5:47 Aps: No

5:47 Broken Bowroy stands still

5:48 Freddie uses all his power to weaken Bowroy

Freddie: You're in for a bad time...

5:48 Arkos: Wait a second, I know someone who does.

5:48 Bowroy's screen starts leaking what appears to be the... BSoD?

5:48 Freddie: GROX! Call in your empire!

Grox: Got that!

5:49 Bowroy: you IDidoiodiaztt /ERROR

Bowroy teleports away

5:49 Aps: What the?

5:49 Arkos calls in the ?.

?: What can I build? Oh, a sentry gun...

5:50 Clippy: Where did Bowroy go?

5:50 Bowroy is behind Freddie and sinks sharp teeth into Freddie's skull

5:50 Arkos: I need you to build the - wait, what?

Arkos: build a hammer that can turn into a grenade launcher.

5:51 Aps: FREDDIE!

5:51 ?: First time building something like that.

5:51 Freddie deflates?

5:51 Bowroy: *Pulls teeth out* /ERROR

5:51 *Wait a second!

5:52 ? works on something like that.

5:52 Freddie: HA! You bit into my test dummy, you idiot!

5:52 Arkos, Nora and Ren notice that Bowroy is still alive.

5:52 Freddie: Everyone, ATTACK!

Clippy starts spamming useless advice in Bowroys face

5:53 Arkos grabs the Crocea Mors.

5:53 Grox empire attacks Bowroy

5:53 [Crocea mors is Jaune's sword and shield.]

5:53 Bowroy: initiating AntiVirus

5:53 Ren grabs his stormflowers.

5:53 Bowroy: Success! Virus killed

5:53 Bonzi buddy is in Bowroys face

Bonzi Buddy: Hello everyone!

5:54 Bowroy: *shuts down

5:54 Clippy: Bonzi Buddy?

5:54 Bowroy is "dead" (pay attention to the quotation marks)

5:55 Arkos: He's dead!

Nora: YAYYYYYYYY!

5:55 Bonzi Buddy: Im here to frick with your mind, Bowroy, by using my malware!

5:55 Ren: yay.

5:55 Bowroy: ...

5:55 Aps: He's not dead

5:55 Ren: Wha- *approaches Bowroy8

5:55 Toriel: They aren't moving...

Bowroy is completely still

5:56 ?: The hammer/grenade launcher is Lvl 1. Can I upgrade?

Arkos: I need all the upgrades.

?: Indeed!

5:58 Goya starts chewing on Bowroys head

Goya: *nom* *nom*

5:58 A voice is heard in the distane

5:59 Arkos, Nora, and Ren hear it.

6:00 Aps: ?

6:00 Ren gets on guard

6:00 Voice: there's a starman, waiting in the sky.

6:00 Arkos: This can't be?

6:00 Grox: The only thing waiting in the sky is my empire.

6:01 It's Roboto-Moondust, Mixing's persona, and Bowie^3

6:02 Aps: what are you doing here?

6:02 Bowie^3 is a fusion of Jareth, Bowie, and Ziggy

6:03 Arkos: Is Bowroy still there?

6:03 Bowroy is Gone!

6:03 Arkos, Nora and Ren cheer.

6:03 Freddie: Are you gonna try to kill us?

6:03 Bowie^3:..

6:04 ?: Upgrade is complete.

6:04 Bowie^3: Behind.

R.M: You

6:04 ? is Engineer from TF2.

Arkos takes the new Magnhild and gives it to Nora.

6:04 Freddie doesn't look behind of himself and wasks forward

6:05 The new weapon is bigger and has a larger stock.

6:05 *walks

6:05 It has the same weight as Magnhild.

Engineer leaves.

6:06 Bowroy: *Pushes blade into the true Nora's back,* Say hi to the starman.

6:07 Freddie: YOU AGAIN!

6:07 Arkos jabs Bowroy.

6:07 Bowroy: Shoulda listened to ^3

6:07 Arkos: GET OFF!

6:08 Bowroy digs teeth into Arko's arm

6:08 Freddie cracks Bowroys teeth with a drill

Freddie then teleporter away from bowroy

6:09 Bowroy's teeth heal

6:09 Ren backstabs Bowroy with one of his stormflowers.

[Arkos is also possessed. But not like Bowroy]

6:09 Freddie: When will this stop?

6:09 Bowroy... Licks Arkos?

6:10 Freddie: eww...

Clippy: Wait!

6:10 Bowroy

6:10 Clippy: Aps17, can't you reset time?

6:10 Ren: When this savage stops attacking.

6:10 Toriel

6:11 Aps: OH YEAH! I Remember now!

6:11 Toriel: Wait!

Toriel

6:11 Aps: huh?

6:11 Toriel: We have it wrong!

6:11 Aps: what are we doing wrong?

6:12 Toriel: We need to help them! They're stuck! They can't help it!

Toriel: Bowroy is so strong because of Mixing!

6:13 Freddie: What if we can go inside Bowrous mind and then save them?

6:13 Toriel

toriel

aaaaaaa

6:14 Willosaur: Or we could just posses Bowroy ourselves by Turing into ghosts.

[ Mixing what are you trying to do?]

6:15 Arkos: We can control him.

6:15 [It'sobvious that Bowroy called for help through Moondust and ^3]

6:15 Arkos: Keep in mind that I'm Pyrrha's ghost possessing Jaune.

[Arkos is called Arkos because it is the combination of Pyrrha and Jaune's last names, similar to Bowroy]

6:17 Willosaur: Should I use my spell to turn us into spirits? (Don't worry, I know how to return to our normal selves)

6:17 Arkos splits into Pyrrha's ghost and Jaune Arc.

Jaune: yeah

6:18 Toriel: I prefer Freddie's idea

6:18 Willosaur: Okey

6:18 Toriel:

6:18 Freddie: Alright!

6:18 Toriel: Let's go.

6:19 Freddie teleports everyone inside Bowroys mind

Meanwhile at Toriel and Clippys house (again)

6:19 Jaune, Nora and Ren (in unison): YEAH!

6:20 Bowie and Mixing appear to be chained by crimson iron chains

6:20 Is Pyrrha's ghost in this?

By this I mean Bowroy's mind

6:21 Blood is coming from Bowie's mouth

Mixing: HhEEeLPp. UuAS ERROR

6:22 Freddie sees Kenny stuck on the floor, along with Maggie's dead body

Kenny: *muffled voice*

6:22 Kenny from South Park?

Yes

6:22 Yes

6:22 Oh b0i

6:22 The chains connect to Maggie's neck

6:22 Aps: What is he saying, Freddie?

Freddie: He said "Get me outta here! It smells like rotting sushi and roadkill!"

: Oh

6:24 Mixing has the liquid BSoD coming from his mouth

*her

6:25 The BSoD liquid touches Kenny and causes Kenny's brain to shut down.

6:25 Toriel: What happened?

6:25 Aps: OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED KENNY!

6:26 There is a puddle of starry sea green liquid below Mixing.

6:27 Freddie tries to find the main source of the problem

6:27 David: Iiii JuuzSt WanWTTEd To HEALpp Herr/ ERROR

6:28 Ren: These shackles could be why Bowroy was so violent.

6:28 Ziggy: We'll get you outta here, we promise!

6:29 Freddie: I CAN SAVE YOU!

6:29 Nora: LET'S DESTROY THEM!

6:29 ?: Not so fast there!

6:29 Jareth: Who's there?

6:29 Is it the same ? from GS universe?

6:30 ?: For I am here to destroy you all!

6:30 Ziggy: Get out of Mixing's head!

6:31 ?: I am Queen Darius!

6:31 Jaune: I think it is her.

6:31 Freddie burns Queen Darius

6:31 Jaune: she's gone.

6:32 Freddie: well ato least we got rid of her...anyway, back to saving mixing!

6:32 Ziggy: Come on, Let's get you out, bowie.

Ziggy and Freddie break the chains

6:33 WARNING! FILE 54 HAS BEEN CORRUPTED! WARNING

6:33 Nora: That was my job!

6:33 Aps: What the heck was that?

6:33 Mixing: Bowroy!

6:33 *Ad pops up

6:33 Nora breaks the chains of Mixing.

6:34 *HEY HEY! CLICK THIS AD AND YOU'LL EARN 20 MILLION DOLLARS!

6:34 Mixing: Let's get out of here!

6:34 Aps: yeah!

Everyone telporys back to the cottage

*teleports

Sid and Jadence see everyone outside

Sid: You're back! Jadence missed you Toriel!

6:36 Mixing: I'm not a half, so I don't have a piece of David's soul.

6:36 Aps: Finally...

6:36 Mixing: David can't control those without his soul, because he's a split ghost.

6:37 Aps: back here at the Cottage, I can finally rest and have a snack

6:37 Nora and Ren: Some pancakes!

6:38 Sid: Luckily, while you guys were gone, I made you all food!

6:38 David and Mixing fall asleep on the couch, supposedly cuddling or something.

Toriel: They're kinda cute when they aren't a terrifying fusion monster trying to kill people.

6:39 Aps: You're it!

6:39 Jaune: Thanks

6:39 Grox comes inside

6:39 Toriel: Jadence! Dinner!

6:40 Everyone else outside goes inside

6:40 Jadence: Where's Mixing and David?

Mixing: *wakes up* H-huh?

6:40 Aps: They're on the couch

6:41 David is still asleep

6:41 Nora: (to David) Wake up, you lazy butt!

6:41 Mixing appears to be holding David

6:41 Aps: You mean lazy Bones?

6:42 Are you sans?

6:42 David: Wha-

6:42 Aps: No

Knocking is heard on the door

6:43 Jaune hesitantly opens the door.

Jaune: uh- hello- umm- how are you?

6:43 Mixing: (half asleep) What's going on?

6:43 Henchmen: hi!

Henchmen and his friends are waiting at the door

Henchmen: We heard that you're having dinner! And we wanted to join!

6:44 Jaune: feel free to- WHAT?

6:44 Henchmen: Don't worry...we arent working for our master anymore...

6:45 Mixing: (holding sleeping David while half asleep) Quiet! The Glam Rockstar's sleeping...

6:45 Henchmen: He rejected us...

Sid: Wait he did?

Henchmen #369: yes.

Henchmen #3687: Also, we wanted to offer you a something...is it okay if all of us can upgrade this cottage?

6:48 Mixing drops David onto the couch

6:48 Jaune: An upgrade?

6:48 Mixing: Now what are you doing heeree- (falls over)

6:49 Clippy: Toriel, should we accept therected offer?

6:49 Toriel: I'm not sure. I don't trust them

Toriel: Jadence? What do you think?

6:50 Henchmen #578: We're doing it for free, and we don't have any jobs.

6:50 Toriel: Jadence?

Jadence is petting Jareth's owl form

6:50 Henchmen are waiting patiently

6:50 Toriel: I'm not sure.

6:51 Jaune: I don't trust them neither. So-uhh- tell them to come again later.

6:51 Toriel: maybe later

.*shuts door*

6:51 Henchmen go away

6:52 Jadence: *petting Barn Owl!Jareth*

6:52 [Fun fact: this is the first time i didn't RP as Dale]

6:52 CLAPCLAPCLAP

6:53 [I mean in a Tippy RP]

6:53 Sid: I find it kinda sad that the Henchmen lost there jobs and where replacedo at the same time by some bigger guys...

6:53 [I didn't RP as Dale in King Kai RP]

6:53 Aps: You are kinda right sid

Sid: Heck, there money was taken away from them by Master Lox...

Sid: (even though they did steal money from other funkeys)

6:54 Toriel: Careful, Jadence, Barn Owls are sensitive

6:56 Rocky is holding a book of his Highschool years

Willosaur: What's that, Rocky?

Willosaur: OH yeah, I remember those years...

6:58 Bendy: Why?

6:59 Teen willosaur: Man, I can't wait to graduate.

6:59 David: (awake) Oh hey! I was still alive!

6:59 Teen Rocky: same here

Teen Rocky: Hey, gotta go to my science class

Teen Willosaur: see ya later

Teen Rocky goes to class

7:01 Teen Bendy: Hey Rocky, Did you see that Jim Henson movie? "Labyrinth", I think it was called?

7:01 Ren: Nora and I were raised without parents. (How sad.)

Nora is about 18 in 2017. So is Ren and Jaune.

7:02 Teen Bendy: I can't wait to get the album!

7:02 Mr. Skuther: Alright students, today we're having our chemistry test, hopefully you studied last night.

: Wait, Gar'Skuther was your science teacher?!

7:02 Ren: I wish I have been to high school.

Nora: Same.

7:02 Teen Bendy: *doodling pictures of Jareth in notebook* Oh, Jareth~

7:03 Jaune: I have, but I illegally got into Beacon afterwards.

7:03 Jadence: Bendy, You had a crush on Jareth? HAHA!

Jareth: Wait, what?

7:03 Mr. Skuther: what are you drawing there, Bendy?

7:03 Bendy: N-Nothing!

7:04 [Ren never been to High School, how is he so smart?]

7:04 Bendy: *hides book*

7:04 Mr. Skuther: Shouldn't you be taking your test?

7:04 Bendy: Oh, oh, right! *blushing*

7:05 Mr. Skuther looks at Bendy I a weird way

7:05 Bendy: fearfully grinning

7:05 Rocky turns in his test

*time passes by

7:05 Bendy turns in his test after doodling a picture of a goblin

7:06 Mr. Skuther: 5 minutes left of class

Bell rings

7:06 Bendy: Can't wait for art class! Almost as much as the Bowie album!

7:06 Mr. Skuther: class is dismissed!

Teen Zarkhator is striking poses in front of girls

7:08 Bendy: Hey, didn't we get promised a full period of drawing in art class? Rocky

7:08 Rocky: I think so...

7:08 Bendy: I'm gonna fill that paper with Bowie!

7:09 Rocky walks into art class

Peep: Hey! I remember when I was a teacher!

7:11 Mr. Peep: I believe I promised you all a free art period.

Mr. Peep: Well, get out your paper, and start drawing!

7:12 Prince Darius appears to drawing with Rocky

Prince Darius: put that there!

7:13 Bendy: *drawing ziggy stardust* i love you, david bowie~

7:13 I ship it like FeDex

*FedEx

7:14 David: Bendy.

Bendy: David.

7:14 *Three students are laughing at Bendy

7:14 Who are the three students

7:14 Mr. Peep: Quiet! Some students need to be in the zone.

7:14 Ev3, Monstro and a Henchmen

7:15 of course.

7:15 (time skip)

7:15 [What year]

7:15 1986

7:15 Dang, Jaune, Nora and Ren aren't born yet.

7:16 Mr. Peep: Ok, time to turn in your papers.

7:16 Pyrrha isn't born yet as well.

7:16 Mr. Peep: Oh? Who filled the entire page with David Bowie?

7:17 Clippy and Toriels werent around at that time either...

7:17 Mr. Peep: Because, they're amazing!

7:17 Ev3: I think the ink guy did *chuckle*

7:17 Mr. Peep: Bendy, did you draw this?

Bendy: yeah...

Mr. Peep: Can I hang it up? I love David Bowie! And this is amazing!

David: ...

David: BOI IF YOU DONT-

7:19 Ev3, Monstro, and Henchmen laugh at the image

Ev3: Oh my god...

Monstro: who would make that disgusting art?

7:19 Bendy: *blushing*

Mr. Peep: Excuse me, Monstro? Could you say that again?

7:20 Henchmen: Only something like that would be on deviant ar- I mean, in a abomination museum! *I'm totally not from the future*

Monstro: uh...

Monstro is sweating

Monstro: I...

Monstro: uh...

Henchmen and Ev3 are also nervous

7:22 Mr. Peep: Monstro, Henchman, Ev3, I'd like to talk with you two after class.

7:22 *three

7:22 Mr. Peep: Everyone else, Dismissed!

7:22 [should i end the flashback]

7:23 [Not yet]

7:23 [ok]

7:23 Ev3, Monstro and henchman are still in there seats, scared as frick

7:24 Bendy: Wow, I can't believe Mr. Peep defended me like that!

7:24 Ev3: *whisper* we're dead meat bro

7:25 Monstro: Bendy, wasn't even that bad!

Time skip to the end of school

Bendy: *listening to you-know-who*

has joined the chat.

7:26 hi

7:26 So you guys have been rping...

WITHOUT ME

7:27 Rocky goes back to reality

7:27 (isaactriggered)

7:27 WE'RE SORRY!

7:27 Bendy: *blushing*

7:2 D

7:27 Me and David got saved

7:28 Never do this ever again

7:28 And rocky had a flashback

7:28 Bowroy was defeated

7:28 OB: You know what?


	4. How Jadence was made

Jadence: Daddy, how are babies made?

Clippy: You see, when a paper clip loves a goat...

(1 hour later)

Jadence: I am only 3 I do not need to know these things

Aps17: (what)

Aps17:

Kappa: (THIS IS SO WRONG)

Jadence: Hey, Toriel! I know how I was made!

Toriel: That's right! You were cooked in the oven and became the cutest cookie!

Jadence: That's bogus! I was really made by [REDACTED FOR I DO NOT WANT TO TYPE THIS]

Toriel: (where have I failed as a parent)

Kappa: (teno)

Jadence: Ooh! I found this megaphone! What does it say?

Jadence: "Pro pear tee of you rope?" (Property of Urope)

Jadence: What is a World Message Transmitter? I'll speak into it!

Aps17: The cake

Clippy: Jadence, don'-

Jadence: HEY EVERYBODY! I WAS MADE BY [OH HECC NO]

Aps17 and Rocky stare at Jadence

Potato Man: kid...

Kappa: Jadence, no!

Potato Man: who taught you this stuff?

TIME Person of the Year: Jadence. This revolutionary 3 year old enlightened everybody in the entire world by telling them how babies were made.

Jadence: Don't talk to me. I'm famous.

Clippy: I... did.

Potato Man looks at clippy

Potato Man: Why did you tell your son about...

Clippy: He wanted to know.

Potato Man: AT LEAST TELL YA SON ABOUT [CENSORED] WHEN HE'S OLDER!

Jadence wakes up

Jadence: AH!

Kappa: YHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYHBBBBBBBBBBBGGBTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFcvvvvvvvvvrttes

Aps17 is seen playing with a ball

Jadence: I'm just so happy none of that was true.

Potato Man: It is true...

(Jadence stumbles upon Toriel holding a pregnancy test.)

Toriel: It's... positive.

Kappa: [CENSORED]

(Toriel and Clippy hug)

Potato Man covers Jadences eyes

Potato Man: COVER YER EYES

Jadence: Uh, what was positive?

Toriel: The pregnancy test!

Jadence: Uh, what does that mean?

Potato Man takes Jadenece outside

Toriel: It means you're gonna have a sibling!

Potato Man: wait...

Jadence: A BABY BROTHER OR SISTER? YAY!

Potato Man: Sibling?

Kappa: h e l p

Potato Man: Well then, I guess it's time to forget everything by reseting myself

Potato Man restarts

I thought Jadence was 3, but he's 6.

Aps17: Im as scared as you are, Kappa

Potato Man: What just happened?

Aps17: Nothing that you should know about

Kappa: [CENSORED]

Potato Man: M'Kay *glitches out of the house

A voice is heard mumbling

That voice is of Cinder.

It gets more clear.

(Jadence only saw Toriel saying the Pregnancy Test was positive, not the act of impregnating)

(Oh god...)

(Exactly)

It gets worse

"GETTING WORSE!"

KappaDashboi! Cinder: ... resonate... make It stronger...

Aps17(Meanwhile on the moon)

Screen:

Screen: ugh...

KappaDashCinder: ... kill her again .. the clip child has some ability...

Cinder: ... kill them all now or it will be too late...

What

Screen gets up and looks at Earth

Screen: Foolish Earthlings...

Cinder is up to no good.

Screen: I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOUR ALL!

?: So you're here too, huh?

Screen: Huh?

Screen: who are you?

?: You may not know who I am, but I'd like to help too...

Screen: Why?

?: Because I was they sent me here...

KappaDash/...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

/...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aps17Screen: who is they?

?: The RP Masters of the 90s...

Screen: Wait, there's more RP masters?

?: Yeah, but they've been long gone since then, because they went to fight off It...

?: And they died trying...

? Then dies

Screen: um...?

Screen shakes ?

Screen: hmm...

Screen: seems that I'm on my own now...

Kappa: Who are these RP Masters of the 90s?

Aps17: That will be revealed later on in future Tippy RPs...

There's also RPS masters of the 40s, 50s, 60s, 70s and 80s...

But I won't get to those just now...

Kappa: 80s must have affiliation with Jareth.

meanwhile on earth..

Aps17: what's this?

Jadence: I don't know

Aps17 holds up a body pillow of Clippy, it appears to have some fur

Aps17: Alright, who was using this?

Clippy: ITS MY DAKIMAKURA!

Potato Man: I was *He's joking*

Aps17: No you weren't, Potato Man

Aps17: besides, you don't have fur!

Potato Man: heheh...

Clippy: Toriel?

*it was more like Toooo-Riiiiiel?*

Potato Man: Oh boi...

Potato Man: Why am I suddenly part of this RP all of a sudden (4th wall break)

Kappa: You don't say.


	5. Filthy Cinder Block

Aps

It: SERVANT THREE IS TAKING A BATHROOM BREAK!

10:58

(The actual servant 3 comes back, and unzips his costume)

The Bloat: Kill me? It'll be hard to...

10:58

Servant2: HE'S ESCAPING THROUGH THE LOCAL CRACKER BARREL!

10:59

Aps

It: What!

10:59

Servant2: AFTER HIM! THROUGH THE CRACKER BARREL!

10:59

(The Bloat decimates the Cracker Barrel

11:00

Aps

It: ATTENTION KNIGHTS! KILL THAT PERSON ATO CRACKER BELL!

11:00

Bloat: BWEEEEEEEEH

11:00

Aps

*AT

Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat

11:00

Aps

Knights: *grunts*

11:00

Servant2 runs towards the Cracker Barrel

11:01

Aps

It: What the heck are you doing servant 2!?

11:01

Isaac: No you won't. I just so happen to have Brimstone and Monstro's lung!

(Brimstone starts flying every

11:01

Servant2: THE TRIPLE MEAT BREAKFAST NEEDS ME!

11:01

Brimstone starts firing in every direction

11:01

Aps

It: WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW-

(Meanwhile at the house)

11:01

(This is based off of a run I had yesterday.)

11:02

Mixing: YIFF THE ROBOT

11:02

Bloat: Don't kill me! I'm innocent!

11:02

Aps

Aps: DON'T YIFF THE ROBOT YA MOTHERFRICKER!

11:02

Qrow: *yiffs robot*

11:02

Aps

Aps: YOU!

11:02

Bloat: BWAAAAAHA

11:02

Mixing: QROW HOLY SHIZZ

11:02

(The Bloat fires at Qrow)

11:02

Aps

Aps STARTS GLITCHING

Peep: NOOOOOOOO-

11:03

Ruby: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

11:03

Qrow blocks.

11:03

Bloat: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HAVING A Q THAT IS NOT FOLLOWED BY AN U

11:03

Aps

Potato Man: WHY MUST YOU DO THAT YOU FRICK+

11:03

Mixing yiffs Crow

11:03

Aps

*!

Aps: WHHHHHY MIXING!

Aps gets a nuke

11:03

Mixing pushes Qrow into Crow

Qrow/Crow: AAAAAAAAAAAA

11:04

Crow T. Robot: WHY DOES EVERYBODY WANT TO YIFF ME

11:04

Ruby: WHAT THE FRICK!

11:04

Aps

Aps: TIME TO END THIS MOTHER FRICKEN MONSTROSITY!

11:04

Mixing: IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE HOT

11:04

Aps

Aps drops the nuke

11:05

Crow T. Robot: THIS IS [a certain four letter word that rhymes with Grape]

11:05

Aps

Aps: SO GOODBYE TO YOUR YI- (Nuke hits the ground)

11:05

Mixing: YIFF

(The Bloat lives

11:06

Aps

I GOT GRAPES, WHAT YIFFIN, SON?! (Kill me)

Aps is still alive...somehow...he should be dead though...

11:06

(diff)

*(yiff)

11:06

Crow is alive, because he's a robot

11:07

Aps

Potato Man: You know what crow...

11:07

Qrow escaped

So did Ruby

Aps

Potato Man: There's only one way to escape this madness...

11:07

Mixing is alive due to her asteroid sheild

Crow: Hey, this is not my fault!

11:08

Kappa: Yeah, Aps.

11:08

Aps

Potato Man: I know…

Bloat: If you guys don't kill me...

Bloat: I'll turn the TV off!

11:10

Aps

Potato Man: what TV?

11:10

Dale: The one with my show

11:10

Bloat: It's TV.

11:11

Mixing: Why do you want to turn it off/

11:11

Aps

Potato Man: what are guys talking about?

11:12

Crow: I don't think I can walk from all the Yiff

11:12

Qrow: Same

11:12

Crow and Qrow accidentally resonate

11:12

Bloat: DID YOU YIFF HIM WITHOUT CONSENT

11:12

Aps

Potato Man: There's only one way to get rid of all the yiffness...

11:12

Crow: Kill all furries?

11:13

Bloat: YOU MADE HIM UNCOMFORTABLE

11:13

Qrow T. Robot: THE FURRIES!

11:13

Mixing: (Jerry)

Aps

/G7-jDDJjPh8 and /rLy-AwdCOmI and finally /TFcxxuBR_j0

Potato Man: That can get rid of your Yoff mess

*yiffness

Potato Man: one video is creepy, the other is a nutshack video and the one is MECHRIO

11:14

Kappa: What the HECK

11:15

Aps

(You'll see what mechrio is...)

11:15

Kappa: I saw it

11:15

Qrow T. Robot: DO THE MEHRIO

Aps

COME ON DOWN TO MECHRIO! GO ON INSIDE WE GOT THE DEATH STAR!

/PH93_2u9gwo original mechrio video

Aps: EVERYBODY DO THE MECHRIO!

Aps calls in a DJ

11:17

IN THE DEATH STAR

11:17

Kappa: DO THE MECHRIOOOOOOOO!

Aps

DJ plays music

11:17

COME TO SEE THE TOADS

D O O T

11:17

Qrow T. Robot does the MEHRIO.

11:18

Aps

Aps shakes it like a seizure

Willosaur starts dancing

Grox breaks it down

11:19

/-GTFzHofLkY

11:20

Aps

YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME BABY!

11:20

The MECHrio originated from a livestreamer named Vinny that is part of a network named Vinesauce

11:20

W E ' R

Aps

*play laugh track*

11:21

Oh hey kappa

11:21

hey

11:22

YOU COMMENTED

*CLEPCLEPCLEP*

11:22

yep

pls sub my channel

and reply

11:22

no

11:22

Aps

ADVERTISEMENTS!

11:23

why

11:23

YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME BABY

11:23

lol

lol

11:24

Aps

New meme 2017 confirmed

11:24

YES

11:25

Aps

The bee movie trailer but every time they say bee, It's replaced with YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME BABY!

11:25

watch?v=-fwtvu2LD2g

11:25

MST3K but every time Crow is hot it gets faste

11:25

THE SPEED O T

11:26

Crow is not hot...

Excuse me, LFF?

What was that?

11:26

Aps

The entire Tippy RP Series but every time (character) speaks it gets faster

11:26

yeS!

11:27

Bloat: Wanna know why I was there?

(Bloat unzips)

Gogo: CAUSE IT WAS ME!

11:27

Aps

The entire Tippy series, but without Toriel, Clippy and Jadence

11:27

It would be exactly the same

11:27

An episode of MST3K BUT EVERYTIME CROW SPEAKS IT'S A YIFF JOKE

11:27

Aps

But what would it be callled?

NVM

11:28

OH BOI

Aps boi

11:28

Yoosy yoms choose yif

YIFFTERY SCIENCE THEATER 3000

11:29

OMG YESS

11:29

Aps

The entire Tippy RP without Aps, , LFF and Kappa

11:29

That would be nothing

11:29

Aps

Sorry, but this video isn't available!

11:29

Tippy without Maggie, He or It

Lets go back to the RP

11:31

(I've beaten Mom's Heart 5 times!)

11:32

I was watching a video about fidget spinner music videos

11:32

Aps

WAIT THAT EXISTS?!

11:32

YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND BABY RIGHT ROUND

11:33

unfortunately yes

11:33

Aps

Kill me

11:33

let's go back to the RP

11:33

ok

11:33

(in the house)

11:33

Aps

Aps is watching something

11:34

Will yiff Crow for views

11:34

A voice is heard,

11:34

Aps

Aps: Heheh...this is so cringy, yet again, it's funny!

11:34

It is Cinder's

11:34

brb Vanilla Chex cereal

Scrud has joined the chat.

11:34

Scrud

MEH

11:34

Aps

,

?

11:35

Cinder: It is Lit. Let's resonate with him.

11:35

Scrud

i'm meh

11:35

Cinder: I'll be unstoppable

Scrud has left the chat.

11:35

Mixing: Can't talk right now

getting some Chex

11:35

Cinder cannot be seen, she is only heard.

Jadence: What was that?

Toriel: I don't know, the pie is sizzling.

11:37

Aps

Aps: SHUT UP CINDER! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE EMOJI MOVIE TRAILER BUT EVERYTIME A EMOJI APPEARS, IT'S REPLACED WITH THE BEE MOVIE BUT WHEN THE WORD BEE IS SAID IT'S REPLACED A RANDOM EPISODE OF THE NUTSHACK BUT EVERYTI ME THEY SAY NUTSHACK IT GETS SLOWER AND MORE DISTORED

*EVERYTIME

11:37

Clippy: I doubt it's pie.

11:37

I think it's time for me to confess something..

11:38

Aps

What

11:38

I'm...

11:38

Aps

?

11:38

I'm a heteroCHEXual

11:38

boi

11:38

I am attracted to masculine Chex cereals

11:38

Qrow T. Robot: I've heard that voice before.

11:39

Aps

You gotta be kidding me...

11:39

i am

Aps

I know, but dat put though...

11:39

Huehuehue

11:40

Ruby: It's CINDER!

11:40

Aps

11:40

Ruby: SHE KILLED PYRRHA!

11:40

Aps

Aps: I know, AND SHE'S RUNNING MY MEME TIME!

11:40

Qrow T Robot: Um... Ruby?

11:41

Aps

Aps: Fine then...

11:41

Ruby: PYRRHA CAME BACK!

Ruby: SHE IS GOING TO KILL ALL OF US!

Aps

Aps: Not if I have something to say about it...

Aps finds the source of her voice

11:41

Qrow T. Robot: Ruby, are you fine with your uncle being part robot?

11:41

Ruby: Cinder, resonating with IT.

Ruby: Yeah

11:42

Aps

But It isn't with her

11:42

Kappa: Cinder is planning.

Aps

Aps: And It won't allow anyone to go into his base, ever since the incident that happened awhile ago...

*flashback*

11:43

Kappa: This makes everything easier.

Aps

Aps: IM GONNA REKT YOU CINDER WITH MY POWERFUL MEMEZ

Aps searches for Cinder

11:44

Qrow T. Robot takes out his sword/scythe

11:44

Aps

Aps: Just Cinders name is just so...B A D...

11:44

Ruby takes out her scythe/gun.

11:44

Aps

Aps plays All star on full volume, bass boosted

Qrow T Robot: Alright, where are you?

11:45

Aps

?: Hello...

Aps: Oh pls...

?: As you can see I'm a Emoji...

11:46

MEH?

11:46

Aps

Aps: lemme guess, you'r H

?: yup...

Meh joins the RP

11:47

It's the RPshack

Meh from the Emoji, Aps from the RP

It's the

Aps

Aps: Enough! Back to finding Cinder

11:48

Kappa: Alright, where are you?

11:48

? ? ?: I can help.

11:48

Aps

Aps: Who are you?

11:48

? ? ?: The Duke of Flies.

11:49

Aps

Aps: I see...

11:49

DoF: I am good at finding people. Who do you want me to find?

11:49

Aps

Aps: Cinder

11:49

DoF: Oh.

11:49

Qrow T. Robot: CINDER! YA WANNA WATCH A MOVIE WITH US?!

11:49

Ruby grabs Zwei.

11:49

(DoF pukes out a bunch of flies)

DoF: I made them Eternal flies. Now go find cinder

Flies: BZZT! (chases after her)

11:50

(Zwei is Ruby's dog)

11:51

OK

11:51

(He's a corgi)

11:51

Aps

Meh: ...

11:51

Zwei: *barks*

11:51

Qrow T. Robot pats Zwei on the head

11:51

Aps

Meh: Im awfully confused about what's going and why I'm here…

Flies: ZZZZruby, do you ZZZnow where Zzzinder izzz?

11:52

Ruby: not sure...

11:52

Aps

Meh: Is this one of those RPS Im always hearing about?

11:52

Flies: ZZZZAIT! ZZZZinder izzz at a zzztadium!

11:52

Kappa: YES!

11:53

Flies: We're retrieving ZZZinder for you guyzzzz.

Flies: ZZZZAYONARA!

11:53

Aps

Aps: Oh yeah..

11:53

KAPPA DO YOU WANNA TAKE OVER QROW T ROBOT FOR M

EE

11:53

YES!

11:53

(The flies go to a stadium)

Flies: ExcuZZZZ me, but iZZZZ your name ZZZZinder?

11:54

Knock Yosef o

ut

11:54

Qrow T. Robot: Cinder is the one with the black hair.

11:54

Poor Yosef

Flies: I ZZZZee ZZZZomebody with black hair!

Flies: IZZZZ your name ZZZZinder?

11:55

Qrow T. Robot: Does she have amber eyes?

Aps has left the chat.

Aps has joined the chat.

11:55

Qrow T. Robot: If yes, that's her.

11:56

Flies: Um... I think ZZZZo.

11:56

Mixing flies up to help

11:56

Ruby: Get them!

11:56

Flies: I guess I'm gonna meet thiZZZZ ZZZZinder perZZZZon.

(They fly to who might be Cinder)

11:57

Aps

Meh: ...

11:57

Mixing picks up Qrow to help

11:57

Flies: EXCUZZZZ ME BUT ARE YOU ZZZZINDER? YOUR FRIENDZZZZ MIZZZZZZZZ YOU

Aps

Aps: ALRIGHT NOW WHERE'S CINDER!?

11:58

Qrow: Cinder has fire abilities. And a bow.

*Qrow T. Robot

11:59

Aps

Aps: WEAK! MY POWERS ARE STRONGER THAN CINDERS! HA!

11:59

Mixing: Hm..

11:59

Announcement: IT'S GONNA BE AN AMAZING GAME! THE WINDOW IS CRACKED... SO

12:00

Mixing uses her space vision to find Cinder

12:00

(The flies climb in)

12:00

Mixing: There!

Announcement: IF YOU ARE NAMED ZZZZINDER, WAVE YOUR HANDZZZZ

12:00

Cinder: Hello there.

12:01

Aps

Aps: YOU MUST DIE!

Aps spams powerful attacks at Cinder

12:01

Cinder grabs her bow.

12:01

Aps

Aps: MWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aps starts flying

Mixing releases her lasers, but accidentally drops Qrow T. Robot

12:02

Flies: ZZZZinder, your friendZZZZ miZZZZ you!

12:02

Mixing: Uh oh.

12:02

Qrow T. Robot lands.

Qrow swings his scythe

ps17

Aps: Weapons don't hurt people, memes do! Especially bad memeshape!

*memes

Cinder is severely wounded

Flies: Luckily, we have healing abilitieZZZZ.

Aps

Aps: Any last words, Cinder?

12:04

Cinder: It will find you

12:04

Aps

Aps: actually, nevermind...

12:04

Cinder dies


	6. The Cursed Tape

4:20  
Mixing teleports Aps upstairs  
Jareth is hanging from the ceiling  
Gogo: MAY 18TH FOOLS! *pulls the real Zarkhator out of nowhere in particular  
Ziggy is on the ground  
Zarkhator: YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT  
Aps17  
Rocky: (jack)  
both of their livers are ripped out and on the floor  
4:21  
Aps17  
Aps17: How did this happen?!  
4:22

Mixing: I don't knowQ  
4:22  
Aps17  
Clippy: I might know...  
Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat  
4:22  
Aps17  
Clippy enters  
4:22

Mixing: What happened?  
4:22  
Aps17  
Clippy: You know that tape?  
4:22

The one from 2571?  
4:22  
Aps17  
Clippy: no  
4:23

Dale: THAT tape?  
4:24

Mixing: Clippy, Bowie^3's soul started vibrating when we were watching it. He punched a hole through the TV for some reason, then went upstairs. What happened?  
4:24  
Aps17  
Clippy: As you might have noticed, I was in the tape...  
4:24

Dale: The one that Manitoba recorded?  
4:25

It's too obvious! After the world ends, Earth will be forgotten! Nobody would know its name, as everything that said it would be gone.  
4:27

Mixing: But, you died in the tape. What does this have to do with Ziggy and Jareth's livers being ripped out?  
4:27  
Aps17  
Clippy: I didn't die in the tape, I escaped...  
4:27

Nora: SHUT UP!  
4:27

Mixing: What a minute...  
*wait  
Mixing: Didn't David Bowie die from LIVER CANCER?  
4:28  
Aps17  
Clippy: You see, who ever watches the tape, will meet there death.  
4:28

Mixing: But we're all alive, and we watched the tape.  
4:29

Yang: I haven't.  
4:29

Mixing: But me, Aps, Bendy, and Rocky watched it.  
4:30

Dale: Who else?  
4:30

Mixing: Bowie watched it with us, and we know how that turned out...  
4:31

Dale: Keep your livers healthy, kids!  
Weiss: Dale, you—  
4:31

(gogo)  
I MADE AN EMOTICON  
4:31

Mixing: Also, who put that much effort to have Jareth hang from the ceiling?  
4:32

None of my characters or me watched the tape  
4:32

LFF, same.  
4:32

What are students?  
4:33

[P.S. My friend will use my backup]  
4:33

Mixing: Two people died, LFF.  
4:33

So what? Two people die every second.  
4:33

*X Files theme*  
4:34

Weiss: Pyrrha, you died.  
4:34  
Aps17  
Berry: Im coming...  
4:34

Gogo: I have a revival ability... but I can only use it once every day.  
Gogo: Who should I revive?  
4:35  
Aps17  
Berry is seen standing outside  
4:35

Mixing: Him...  
4:35

Gogo: Bowie?  
4:35

Ruby: A  
4:36

Gogo: I'll revive bowie.  
4:36

Mixing: Jareth is hanging from a ceiling and his liver is torn out

4:36  
Aps17  
Berry: don't you remember...  
Berry: what time it is?  
Aps17: No  
4:36

Mixing: you...  
4:36

Gogo: So, I should revive Bowie?  
4:36

TEAM RWBY: PYRRHA  
4:36  
Aps17  
Berry: It's to go to sleep...  
4:37

Mixing: REVIVE JARETH  
4:37

Gogo: Jareth it is, then  
4:37  
Aps17  
Berry heads into the house super fast  
4:37

Mixing: REVIVE PYRRHA TOMORROW  
4:37  
Aps17  
Aps17: LOCK THE FRICCIN DOOR!  
4:37

Gogo: To revive someone, I need an object that was the closest to them.  
4:37

Nora: fine  
4:38

Mixing give Gogo Jareth's crystal  
Mixing: This should work!

4:38

Mixing give Gogo Jareth's crystal  
Mixing: This should work!  
4:38

Gogo: Let the revival commence!  
(Gogo pops out of the crystal)  
4:38  
Aps17  
Aps17: SOMEBODY LOCK THE FRICCIN DOOR! BERRY IS COMING!  
4:38

Gogo: JARETH! WAKE UP! *clangs cymbals*  
(Jareth rises from the dead)  
4:39

Jaune locks door.  
4:39  
Aps17  
Berry: getting closer...  
4:39

Gogo: Berries? Those taste amazing!  
4:39  
Aps17  
Berry knocks on the door multiple times  
4:39

Bowie possesses Jareth, grabs his Bowie knife, and dashes out  
4:40  
Aps17  
Berry: don't be afraid, Berry isn't going to hurt you...  
4:40

Who is Berry?  
4:40

Is Berry based off someone from doctor who?  
4:40  
Aps17  
Berry is a character I made up, he's a person in a bear costume  
4:40

Why would Aps reference Doctor Who  
4:41

Idk  
4:41

Jareth takes some blue and pink sparkly face paint/makeup  
4:41

So Berry is like Pedobear?  
4:41  
Aps17  
Lanky bursts through the ceiling  
4:41

That's a retro meme you've got there, Kappa  
4:41

Yes  
4:42

Guys! You can get gogo dodo as an emotion.  
4:42

Jareth puts on the paint  
4:42

(gogo)  
4:42  
Aps17  
Lankey: HE...HAS...NO...STYLE...HE...HAS...NO...GRACE...THIS...KONG...HAS...A...FUNNY...FACE (Goes away  
4:42

(notyakkowarner)  
(notwakkowarner)  
(gogo)  
4:43

Blake: What was that  
4:43

I feel like adding another Tiny Toons character as an emotion... but who  
4:43

Jareth runs to Berry and attacks him  
4:43

Ruby helps attack Berry  
So does Yang.  
4:44  
Aps17  
Berry: fine then, I guess I might aswell call my friends  
Berry runs and hides somewhere in the house  
4:44

Jareth tries to slash at Berry's chest but fails

4:45  
Aps17  
Berry: Come out and play!  
4:45

Ruby decapitates Berry  
There is a man inside.  
4:45  
Aps17  
Decapitation doesn't work  
4:45

Jareth takes off Berry's mask with the Bowie knife  
4:46  
Aps17  
Berry: No matter how much you may kill me, I will always be back...  
4:46

The new emoticon is...  
(dizzy)  
(dizzydevil)  
hecd  
4:46

Yang:*semblance activates and eyes turn red*  
4:46

hecc  
4:47

Yang punches Berry extremely hard.  
4:47  
Aps17  
Berry: Shall death be upon thy who kill me...  
4:47

Jareth puts on a full suit of armor  
4:47  
Aps17  
Lemon man: Berry!  
4:48

The punch goes through the costume  
4:48  
Aps17  
Lemon man: What's wrong with you people?  
4:48

Oh god  
It's the LEMON man.  
HE MAKES ALL THE RWBY LEMON  
4:49  
Aps17  
Lemon man: No you fool!  
4:49

Nora thinks that the lemon man is in charge of the Renora lemon.  
4:49

(gogo): Maybe I can summon another TTA character to help me...  
(gogo): whistles  
4:49

Nora grabs Magnhild and destroys Lemon man  
4:51

succ  
4:51

ess  
Gogo: He wanted to kill uss  
4:51

Jareth stares at Bam Bam dead in the eye  
4:52  
Aps17  
Juicy fruity: and you kill him...  
4:52

Ren: I know that is disgusting.  
4:52

Mixing runs into her room, then comes out in a white tank top with popsicles on it, cherry red shorts, and purple sunglasses  
4:53  
Aps17  
Bam Bam: you people don't understand...  
4:53

Mixing: IT'S SUMMER, BIT-  
Mixing pounces on Juicy fruity and claws at him  
4:54  
Aps17  
MYG is heard outside in a van  
MYG: HERE I COME!  
4:54

Gogo: I have a shrinkalizer! (shrinks these weird people)  
4:54

Jaune: I thought you were good, MYG.  
4:55  
Aps17  
MYGs VAN BASHES THROUGH THE HOUSE KILLING THE JUICY FRUITY, GRAPE MAN AND BAM BAM  
(MYG is good, kid)  
4:55

Mixing licks the blood of the fruit people  
4:55

Jaune: oh  
4:56

(Gogo blends their remains into a smoothie)  
4:56

? ? is coming.  
Captain ? breaks in  
4:57

Summer!Mixing: Popsicles, anyone?  
4:57

Captain ?: THE CAPTAIN IS HERe!  
4:58  
Aps17  
Aps17 is reading something  
4:58

(Gogo is running a smoothie stand)  
4:58  
Aps17  
Aps17: hmmm...  
4:58

Gogo: GET SOME SMOOTHIES FOR JUST 1.30!  
4:58  
Aps17  
Rocky: What is it Aps17?  
Snoof The Frosticon Mixel has joined the chat.  
4:58

Plucky: I'll take it!  
4:58  
Snoof The Frosticon Mixel  
Howdy hoo  
4:58

Captain ?: I DONT WANT SMOOTHIES  
4:59

Gogo: Try them!  
4:59

Captain ?: I WANT TO DEFEAT YOU  
Captain ?: ALL OF YOU  
4:59

Gogo: I like those stripes on your uniform.  
4:59

Captain ?: except Gogo  
4:59  
Aps17  
Aps17: Im reading about this creature known as "It" (NOTE: Im not talking about Stephen Kings It)

4:59

Summer!Mixing jumps into a pool  
4:59

Gogo: Why don't you want to kill me?  
4:59

Captain ?: I need to use him.  
5:00  
Aps17  
MYG Beats up Captain ?  
5:00

Gogo: I was gonna do that!  
5:00  
Snoof The Frosticon Mixel  
Me:rip captain  
5:00

Gogo: I like those stripes that show you're a captain!  
Gogo: Ha?  
5:00  
Aps17  
MYG: don't you dare kill my friends, Captain stinky face! HA!  
5:00

Captain ?: becomes stronger and swings MYG away  
5:00

*Gogo pulls the stripes off, and eating it)  
Gogo: HA! There's no proof you are a captain!  
5:01

Captain ?: STRIPES? HOW HUMILIATING! *gets into pose*  
5:01  
Aps17  
MYG Teleports Captain ? to purgatory  
5:01

Captain Ginyu: I am the leader of the Ginyu force  
has left the chat.  
5:02  
Aps17  
MYG: WELCOME TO PURGATORY!  
5:02

Gogo: Why would you want to experiment with M E?  
5:02

Captain Ginyu: To bring my force back to life  
Ginyu: one by one  
5:02  
Snoof The Frosticon Mixel  
Me: oh no  
5:02

Ginyu: *uses blade attack on MYG*  
5:02  
Aps17  
MYG: Hope you like purgatory, Captain Stinky face.  
5:03

Gogo: I can only revive somebody once every day, and I can't revive Ginyu.  
5:03

Ginyu : Check this out!  
Ginyu uses an attack that has Gogo switch bodies with Ginyu.  
5:04  
Aps17  
Maggie the squirrel appears to bring Ginyu to the underworld  
5:04

(Ginyu in Gogo's body explodes)  
(Gogo goes back to normal)  
5:04  
Snoof The Frosticon Mixel  
Me:HOORAY  
5:04

Gogo: ONLY I CAN HANDLE I  
5:04

Gogo!Ginyu: *evil laugh*  
5:05

Gogo: I'm taking this body back.  
5:05  
Aps17  
Maggie the Squirrel strangles Ginyu and they both teleporter to the underworld  
5:05

Gogo: We're sharing a body!  
(Gogo kicks Ginyu out)  
Gogo: And take this!  
Gogo: I can only revive one person a day... but I can only kill one person a day!  
(Gogo says some chant)  
(A gigantic Gogo falls out of the sky, killing Ginyu)  
Large Gogo: BAHAHA  
5:06  
Aps17  
Maggie: stay with me Ginyu, and together we shall have fun!  
Maggie: won't we?  
5:07

Ginyu: YES!  
5:07  
Aps17  
Maggie:  
Maggie: say hello to my other friends!  
5:07

Ginyu sees his force  
?: I am Burter  
?: Jeice!  
?: Guldo!

?: RECOOME!  
5:08  
Aps17  
Maggie 2000, Lackey Kong, He and doodlebob are all waiting to beat up Ginyu and his gang  
*Lankey Kong  
5:08

Burter and Jeice spin in a Circle.  
5:09  
Aps17  
Maggie: attack my friends!  
5:09

Purple rings come out of it  
5:09  
Snoof The Frosticon Mixel  
Doodlebob:BWHAHAHAHAHA  
5:09  
Aps17  
He: EAT MY THIS!  
5:10

Gogo: I just got an upgrade to my powers! Now I can revive and kill somebody TWICE per day!

5:10

Guldo: TIME FREEZE!  
5:10  
Aps17  
Lankey Kong: THIS KING HAS A FUNNY FACE  
5:10

Guldo dodges He's attack  
5:10

Gogo: Give me the object closest to Pyrrha, and her corpse.  
5:10  
Aps17  
Maggie 2000 forces Ginyu to eat her mushrooms  
Doodlebob: MEEEYO HOI HE HE!  
5:11

Jaune: *gives Pyrrha's tiara to Gogo*  
5:11

Gogo: Now I need her corpse.  
Snoof The Frosticon Mixel has left the chat.  
5:11

Ruby vomits Pyrrha's ashes  
Recoome uses Eraser Gun on Doodlebob.  
5:12  
Aps17  
He: Feel the power!  
5:12

Get it, ERASER gun?  
Doodlebob gets erased.


	7. The Cores

Ruby is StainedCore  
Weiss is probably...  
SwanCore? Swans are elegant, but very violent  
6:40  
Aps17  
I was thinking about changing my core name to either NormieCore or UnfunnyCore...what do you think?  
6:40

I think TragicCore works  
Comedy and Aps17 fit together  
6:40  
Aps17  
You're right...  
6:41

i guess?  
6:41  
Aps17  
Maybe...idk, let's get to the RP or something...  
6:41

ok  
Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat  
6:41

Beta RP  
6:42  
Aps17  
Rocky: Hey Aps17...  
Aps17: Not now...  
6:43

Is LokiCore good for Nora?  
6:43

Bendy: I think there's something wrong with Mixing  
6:43  
Aps17  
Aps17: What do you m-  
6:44

However, unlike Mixing, she isn't moving. Just grinning and heavily breathing  
6:44  
Aps17  
Potato Man: uh...are you okay?  
6:44

Kappa: I hope that isn't Bowroy again.  
6:45  
Aps17  
Aps17: it isn't  
6:45

Kappa: Good  
6:45  
Aps17  
Aps17: What makes you think of that?  
6:45

Crow: (mouthing) I don't think she's ok...  
6:46  
Aps17  
Willosaur: IM HERE TO HELP YA'LL OUT!  
NXT: So am I!  
6:46

AphroditeCore: It's coming  
6:47

Kappa: Oh boi.

Aps17  
Aps17: "It?" But how? He can't get outta his realm without sou-  
Aps17 looks outside and their appears to be a few creatures that look like they were made by It.  
6:48

Bowie^3 in on the cupboard, hiding from a Blep  
6:48

Dale: GAAH!  
Yang starts to rage  
6:48  
Aps17  
Aps17: What are those things outside?  
6:49

Kappa: Bleps  
6:49  
Aps17  
Potato Man: no...  
6:49

Kappa: Stay away from them  
6:49  
Aps17  
Potato Man: They look like...  
6:49

Bowie^3 is trying to fight off the Blep as it climbs onto the cupboard  
6:49  
Aps17  
Freddie: Blots! That's what!

Aps17: Whats a blot?  
6:50

Kappa: Inkblot  
6:50  
Aps17  
Freddie: Blots are creatures that It made to serve for world domination, and for some reason they look a lot like Bleps.

6:50

Bowie^3 flips the blot off of the cupboard  
6:51  
Aps17  
Freddie: But the thing about Blots are that they can transform into other people or things!

Bowie^3 flies down  
6:51  
Aps17  
Blot transforms into Bowie^3  
Blot: BLAAAGH!

Freddie: Watch out!  
6:52

A blep slides through the vent, and stabs Bowie^3 as he backs up against a wall  
Bowie^3: . . .  
6:53  
Aps17  
Aps17: Whats going on!?

6:53

Bowie^3's soul is revealed as the blot corrupts it  
6:54  
Aps17  
Blot: s-Souuuul...  
6:54

BlackstarCore arises

Blot grabs the soul and runs away...

6:54

Yang attacks the Blep

6:55  
Aps17  
Blot 2 appears in the house  
Blot 2 morphs into Kappa  
Blot 2: BLAAAAAAAAARGH!

Blot attacks Aps17  
6:55

BlackstarCore is wearing what appears to be a blindfold  
6:55  
Aps17  
Aps17: GA-  
Potato Man slashes the Blot in half  
6:56

BlackstarCore looks at PT  
6:56

Ruby attacks too  
6:56  
Aps17  
Blot 2 morphs back into his original form and runs away  
6:56

Crow: PT! Guys! Help!  
6:56

Ruby runs to Crow  
Yang does as well  
6:57  
Aps17  
Potato Man slashes the Blots...but they keep multiplying!  
6:57

BlackstarCore walks slowly towards PT  
6:57  
Aps17  
Potato Man: WHAT THE-  
6:57

BlackstarCoe stabs PT  
with the Bowie Knife  
6:57

Kappa: We need to stop the cores  
Ruby: YEAH!  
6:57  
Aps17  
Potato Man falls on the floor  
6:57

BlackstarCore: ...  
6:58  
Aps17  
Potato Man: ugghhh...  
6:58

AphroditeCore runs away with BlackstarCore

6:58  
Aps17  
Aps17: POTATO MAN!  
6:58

Crow: Oh my god! *covers mouth in shock*  
6:58  
Aps17  
Potato Man: Don worry, at least I'm a Robot...  
Potato Man moans  
Freddie: Guys!  
7:00

Mixing was a robot  
7:00

There is some type of fluid coming from the stab wound  
7:00

She still became a core

7:00  
Aps17  
Freddie: Im gonna a teleport all of us to my spaceship! We'll be safe their!  
Clippy: What do those Blots want from us!?  
7:01

Crow: Ahh, this gives me memories of the SOL...  
7:01

?: I need to tell you something  
7:02  
Aps17  
Freddie: Who are you?  
7:02

Crow: Who's there?  
7:02  
Aps17  
Freddie grabs a laser gun  
7:02

?: I am Absol  
7:02  
Aps17  
Freddie: oh...  
7:02

Absol: I'm good  
7:02  
Aps17  
Freddie drops the laser gun  
7:02

Absol: These cores can attack anytime.  
7:02

Bendy: What even ARE these Cores?  
7:03  
Aps17  
Freddie: Often course they can't! They don't even have arms! Or legs...  
*Of  
7:03

Absol: When bleps take control of souls,  
Absol: They gain the abilities of the souls  
Absol: Mixing has space abilities  
7:04  
Aps17  
Aps17: Wait...  
7:04

Jadence: Oh no...  
7:04  
Aps17  
Aps17: Where is the spaceship near to?  
7:04

Jadence transforms in his Space Student form  
7:04

Absol: Prepare yourselves  
7:04  
Aps17  
Freddie: The moo- wait..  
Freddie: Screen is on the moon…

Screen is seen on the moon  
7:05

Jadence: hold on!  
7:05  
Aps17  
Screen: THIS IS MY CHANCE!  
7:05

Jadence tries to stop the ship  
Jadence: AAAAAGGH!  
7:05  
Aps17  
Screen grabs onto the ship  
7:06

Jadence tries to cal an asteroid  
7:06

Absol: If they get Freddie, Screen, Jadence or Kappa, we're gone.

7:06  
Aps17  
Aps17: Screen? Why screen?  
7:06

The asteroids knock Screen off, and the Ship blasts off  
7:06

Absol: Screen knows all  
7:06  
Aps17  
Screen: FRI- *Flys back to the moon*

Aps17  
Spaceship speakers: *giggles*  
Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat  
7:29

TechnoCore: MISSION: KILL REBELS. PRIORITY: ONE.  
7:29  
Aps17  
Spaceship speakers: You aren't going anywhere...  
7:29

Absol: NOOOO!  
7:30

Jadence gets up...  
7:31

LH: i know isaac and i am so happy and i want to escape and i am happy and life is good and yes  
7:31

Jadence glows sea green  
Jadence: ...  
7:31

Isaac: Now you have to go back with Big Horn  
7:31  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: Im doing this for It...for It is our master…

7:31

Jadence summons his small asteroids  
7:31  
Aps17  
Ship getc closer to TechnoCore  
*gets  
7:32

The asteroids push back the ship  
7:32  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: You're trying to hurt yourself, aren't you?  
7:32

Jadence jumps out through the asteroid  
*airlock  
wrong word whoops  
Jadence give Screen a cold stare  
7:33  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: Im fine with a paperclip killing us all...  
7:33

Isaac: You can't kill us. I have Brimstone.  
7:33

Jadence summons his lasers as Aphrodite and Blackstar watch  
7:33  
Aps17  
Spaceship speakers: says who, little child?  
7:33

Jadence transforms into a tablet person  
7:33

Absol: Resonate!  
7:33

Aphrodite: ohohoho~  
7:34

Isaac: And Cancer. And Tammy's Head, and Crown of Light, and Monstro's Lungs, and Varicose Veins, and Jacob's Latter, and Ludovico, an-  
7:34  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: Well, I guess I might aswell self destruct  
7:34

Jadence: focus, Jadence…

7:34

Big Horn: SHUT UP, YOU'RE WAKING THE BABY  
7:34

Jadence floats closer to Techno  
7:34  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: WARNING, 10 SECONDS REMAINING!  
7:34

Isaac: AND 20 20!  
7:34  
Aps17  
Aps17: GAAAAA-  
7:35

Jadence calls his lasers, and disrupts the timer  
7:35  
Aps17  
MYG: I HEARD YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!  
7:35

Absol: Before the bleps take ober  
*Over  
7:35  
Aps17  
MYG: LEMME HELP YOU GUYS WITH THAT!  
7:35

Jadence's lasers follow screen  
7:35  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: That's it...  
7:35

The lasers pierce and blow up TechnoCore  
7:36

Absol: MYG, Yang, Jadence, let's resonate  
7:36

Aphrodite: Bleps! Go!  
Jadence turns around  
Toriel: No!  
7:36

Isaac: Jadence, we seem to have laser abilities... would you consider an alliance?

7:36  
Aps17  
MYG: NO NO! I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU ALL TO MY PLACE! THESE BLEPS AND BLOTS WON'T FIND US THERE!  
7:36

Jadence: ...  
7:37  
Aps17  
Potato Man: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?  
7:37

Jadence releases his lasers  
7:37  
Aps17  
Willosaur: MADNESS! THAT'S WHAT!  
7:37

Jadence: ...  
7:37

Absol: Isaac! Potato Man!  
7:37

Isaac: Besides the bosses and familiars, you'd be the only friend I have.  
7:37

Jadence glows sea green and PUNCHES THROUGH A BLEP  
7:37

Absol: Resonate! I'm not THAT powerful.  
7:38

Jadence basts back to the ship safely  
7:38  
Aps17  
Potato Man: You know what...I'm done with this Screen guy and TechnoCore...  
7:38

Jadence: Agh...  
7:38  
Aps17  
Potato Man: Which one of you guys has a bomb?  
Rocky: I have a bomb  
7:38

Jadence climbs into the ship

Bendy: Guys! Jadence is safe!  
7:39

Absol: Yes! *heads to Jadence*  
7:39

Toriel pulls jadence in and hugs him  
Toriel: My son! I'm so proud!  
7:40  
Aps17  
Potato Man: Im sorry everone *holds bomb and stands inside the escape pod* I'm going to kill myself to save you all...  
7:40

Isaac: Look at this!

(Isaac's Brimstone kills a Blep)

7:40  
Aps17  
Aps17: Wait, Potato Man?  
7:40

Bendy: PT!  
7:41  
Aps17  
Potato Man: It's okay...  
7:41

Absol: NOOOOOOO!  
7:41  
Aps17  
Aps17: B-but you have so much to live for!  
7:41

Bendy: I can't take it anymore!  
7:41  
Aps17  
Potato Man closes escape pod  
7:41

Bendy resonates with Jadence to support his body  
Bendy: I don't want to see people die!

7:27

Recap?  
(bloat)  
(frickbloat)  
(thebloat)  
(the bloat)  
(deadpeep)  
k  
7:28

Mixing and Bowie^3 are corrupted by bleps  
Mixing, as AphroditeCore, forced a Blep onto Screen's soul, transforming him into TechnoCore  
7:29  
Aps17  
Spaceship speakers: *giggles*  
Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat  
7:29

TechnoCore: MISSION: KILL REBELS. PRIORITY: ONE.  
7:29  
Aps17  
Spaceship speakers: You aren't going anywhere...  
7:29

Absol: NOOOO!  
7:30

Jadence gets up...  
7:31

LH: i know isaac and i am so happy and i want to escape and i am happy and life is good and yes  
7:31

Jadence glows sea green  
Jadence: ...  
7:31

Isaac: Now you have to go back with Big Horn  
7:31  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: Im doing this for It...for It is our master...  
7:31

BH: COME TO PAPA YOU LITTLE DEMON  
LH: ok not satan!  
7:31

Jadence summons his small asteroids  
7:31  
Aps17  
Ship getc closer to TechnoCore  
*gets  
7:32

The asteroids push back the ship  
7:32  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: You're trying to hurt yourself, aren't you?  
7:32

Jadence jumps out through the asteroid  
*airlock  
wrong word whoops  
Jadence give Screen a cold stare  
7:33  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: Im fine with a paperclip killing us all...  
7:33

Isaac: You can't kill us. I have Brimstone.  
7:33

Jadence summons his lasers as Aphrodite and Blackstar watch  
7:33  
Aps17  
Spaceship speakers: says who, little child?  
7:33

Jadence transforms into a tablet person  
7:33

Absol: Resonate!  
7:33

Aphrodite: ohohoho~  
7:34

Isaac: And Cancer. And Tammy's Head, and Crown of Light, and Monstro's Lungs, and Varicose Veins, and Jacob's Latter, and Ludovico, an-  
7:34  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: Well, I guess I might aswell self destruct  
7:34

Jadence: focus, Jadence...  
7:34

Big Horn: SHUT UP, YOU'RE WAKING THE BABY  
7:34

Jadence floats closer to Techno  
7:34  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: WARNING, 10 SECONDS REMAINING!  
7:34

Isaac: AND 20 20!  
7:34  
Aps17  
Aps17: GAAAAA-  
7:35

Jadence calls his lasers, and disrupts the timer  
7:35  
Aps17  
MYG: I HEARD YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!  
7:35

Absol: Before the bleps take ober  
*Over  
7:35  
Aps17  
MYG: LEMME HELP YOU GUYS WITH THAT!  
7:35

Jadence's lasers follow screen  
7:35  
Aps17  
Spaceship Speakers: That's it...  
7:35

The lasers pierce and blow up TechnoCore  
7:36

Absol: MYG, Yang, Jadence, let's resonate  
7:36

Aphrodite: Bleps! Go!  
Jadence turns around  
Toriel: No!  
7:36

Isaac: Jadence, we seem to have laser abilities... would you consider an alliance?  
7:36  
Aps17  
MYG: NO NO! I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU ALL TO MY PLACE! THESE BLEPS AND BLOTS WON'T FIND US THERE!  
7:36

Jadence: ...  
7:37  
Aps17  
Potato Man: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?  
7:37

Jadence releases his lasers  
7:37  
Aps17  
Willosaur: MADNESS! THAT'S WHAT!  
7:37

Jadence: ...  
7:37

Absol: Isaac! Potato Man!  
7:37

Isaac: Besides the bosses and familiars, you'd be the only friend I have.  
7:37

Jadence glows sea green and PUNCHES THROUGH A BLEP  
7:37

Absol: Resonate! I'm not THAT powerful.  
7:38

Jadence basts back to the ship safely  
7:38  
Aps17  
Potato Man: You know what...I'm done with this Screen guy and TechnoCore...  
7:38

Jadence: Agh...  
7:38  
Aps17  
Potato Man: Which one of you guys has a bomb?  
Rocky: I have a bomb  
7:38

Jadence climbs into the ship  
Bendy: Guys! Jadence is safe!  
7:39

Absol: Yes! *heads to Jadence*  
7:39

Toriel pulls jadence in and hugs him  
Toriel: My son! I'm so proud!  
7:40  
Aps17  
Potato Man: Im sorry everone *holds bomb and stands inside the escape pod* I'm going to kill myself to save you all...  
7:40

Isaac: Look at this!  
(Isaac's Brimstone kills a Blep)  
7:40  
Aps17  
Aps17: Wait, Potato Man?  
7:40

Bendy: PT!  
7:41  
Aps17  
Potato Man: It's okay...  
7:41

Absol: NOOOOOOO!  
7:41  
Aps17  
Aps17: B-but you have so much to live for!  
7:41

Bendy: I can't take it anymore!  
7:41  
Aps17  
Potato Man closes escape pod  
7:41

Bendy resonates with Jadence to support his body  
Bendy: I don't want to see people die!  
7:41

Isaac: You"l be a martyr! I'll get Blood of the Martyr!  
7:42  
Aps17  
The pod preparing to head into Screen  
7:42

Jandy: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
7:42  
Aps17  
Potato Man waves goodbye  
7:42

Everyone watches  
Jandy bursts into tears watching the explosion  
7:43  
Aps17  
Potato Man: FOR THE SAKE OF TIP-  
7:43

Meanwhile, several more Bleps appear.  
7:43  
Aps17  
pod crashes into Screen and explodes  
7:43

Jandy: I've had enough...  
7:43  
Aps17  
Aps17 stands in silence  
7:43

Ruby tries to attack one but the blep possesses Yang.  
Ruby: Yang?  
7:44

Isaac gains Blood of the Martyr! Damage Up  
7:44

Absol: I knew this was going to happen.  
7:45  
Aps17  
Potato Man and Screen died...  
7:45

Absol: Ruby, we both have scythes, mine is more of a horn. But still, LET'S ALLY!  
7:45

Jandy: IT'S DEATH TOLL HAS WENT ON TOO LONG! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!  
7:45

Screen 2.0: I still exist. And when I'm done with you…

7:45

Jandy: I WANT TO SEE HIM BURN I K.  
7:45

Screen 2.0: You'll be healed!  
(Screen 2.0 heals everybody)  
7:46  
Aps17  
Aps17: WELL LET'S GO FIND IT AND KILL HIM ONCE IN FOR ALL!  
7:46

But something weird is happening to Yang.  
7:46  
Aps17  
Aps17: WHOS WITH ME?!  
7:46

Jandy: yeah!  
7:46

Screen 2.0: Ok.  
7:46  
Aps17  
Freddie: I am!  
7:46

Absol: YES!  
7:46

(Screen 2.0 de possesses Yang)  
7:46

Yang gets healed  
7:46  
Aps17  
Gar'Skuther: IM WITH YOU!  
7:46

Ruby; YES  
7:47

Aphrodite: Hehehe!  
7:47

Yang: DO IT WITH A YANG!  
7:47

Isaac: I'LL HELP!  
7:47

Dale: Wingo!  
7:47  
Aps17  
Rocky: AND LET'S ALSO DO IT FOR POTATO MAN!  
7:47

(Gogo comes in from the Airlock)

7:47  
Aps17  
Grox and Zarkhator raise their hand  
has left the chat.  
7:48

Nora: We'll break ITS legs!  
7:48

OB: Hopefully me and Rocky won't be stew  
7:48  
Aps17  
Aps17: WE'VE FOUGHT MANY ENEMIES IN OUR TIME!

7:48

Isaac: SO HAVE I  
7:49  
Aps17  
Aps17: FIRST MAGGIE, THEN POTATO MAN (Who became our friend, THEN HE, THEN MAGGIE 2000 AND NOW THIS!  
7:49

Homestar, Maggie Simpson and Spongebob break in.  
7:49  
Aps17  
Aps17: Never before have we met such a terrible person  
7:49

Ren: Indeed  
7:50  
Aps17  
Aps17: WHAT DO WE WANT!?  
7:50

OB: We became RP!  
7:50

Ren: I killed what killed my parents.  
7:50  
Aps17  
Aps17: I SAID, WHAT DO WE WANT?  
7:50

Homestar: DESTWOY IT!  
7:51

Isaac: TO AVENGE POTATO MAN  
7:51  
Aps17  
Aps17: WHY DO WANT KILL IT?  
has joined the chat.  
7:51  
Aps17  
Aps17: AND AVENGE POTATO MAN…

7:52

Screen 2.0: Count me in!  
7:52

Aphrodite: Look at the foolish mortals!~ Isn't that right, Blackstar?  
7:52

Homestar: Yes!  
7:52

BlackstarCore: ...  
7:52

I Just noticed: Blackstar is from Warrior cats  
7:52  
Aps17  
Aps17: ALRIGHT! BUT THE THING IS WE AREN'T ENOUGH...  
7:52

Team RWBY in unison yes  
7:52

AphroditeCore: GO. KILL. THEM. BLACKSTAR.  
BlackstarCore is hidden from everyone  
7:53  
Aps17  
Aps17: WE'RE GONNA NEED TO CALL IN EVERYONE! AND I MEAN EVERYONE TO STOP THIS FRICK KNOWN IT!

Stingy, Horatio, Big Smoke and Homsar: Even us?  
Aps17: YES!  
7:53

Ruby: Go Team RWBY  
7:53

Gtg  
7:54

Nora: Go Team JNPR  
7:54  
Aps17  
Bye :(

Aps17: ALRIGHT!  
7:54

Stingy: This it is mine

7:55  
Aps17  
Horatio: Im gonna throw poo at that sucka!  
has left the chat.  
7:55  
Aps17  
Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH HEH!  
Doodle Bob: ME HOY!  
7:56

The Warners: YES!  
7:56  
Aps17  
Nosey Nose Monster: SCREEEEEE-  
7:56

Sun: Go Team SSSN!  
7:56  
Aps17  
Source Nose: oh yes…

Meh: hooray...  
King Darius: OH YEAH!  
7:57

Hank: YES! Arlen For the win!  
7:57

Isaac: And I'm bringing my boss friends, including Hush and Delirium!  
7:57

Goku: GO Z TEAM  
7:57

(bloat) : AND ME!

7:58  
Aps17  
Aps17: EVERYONE CAN JOIN! Except Maggie the Squirrel...shes just gonna kill us…

Aps17: ANYWHO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?  
7:58

Maggie Simpson shakes bottle in agreement  
7:58  
Aps17  
Aps17: LET'S KILL IT!  
U.B: But how? We can't get inside?  
Aps17: It's simple…

Aps17: FREDDIE! HIT HYPER DRIVE!  
Freddie: Okay m8  
Freddie hits HYPER DRIVE!  
8:00

Isaac: Strength in numbers, right?  
8:00  
Aps17  
Boggle: I don't know

The ship somehow got everyone to Its realm  
8:01

(All 802 Pokémon show up to try to kill It  
8:01

Nora: WE RESONATE, ISAAC!  
Absol is already there  
8:01  
Aps17  
Aps17: Alright...Let's get inside

Isaac: AWW MAN

Aps17U.B: Come on!

Aps17: Alright...

Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat

Isaac: But what would happen if we all resonated?

Isaac: What would we become?

Aps17: Do you wanna do a separate RP?

Aps17: Besides, Mixings not here

Nora: WE BECOME PURE POWER


	8. It spying

Mixing17: Ok! We know that It can watch our every move, so we need to find a way to deal with that!

PM: hmm...  
Kira: What if we split into groups  
PM: But remember? Scooby-Doo logic? When you split up, you're more likely to get caught!  
Kira: Not if you split into decently large groups based off abilities!  
PM: You do have a point...  
Kira: One group will take care of Toriel and Bendy, in hope to keep them alive.  
PM: I'll take them!  
Kira: Another will disable It's ability to watch our every move!  
Bowie: I could do that, being a ghost.  
Yes  
Dale: Can I join?  
Goku: Me too!  
Kira: Finally, we need someone to save the souls!  
Goku: Count me in.  
Mixing17: Huh? Who are you?  
Goku: My name is Goku.  
Mixing17: Seems you wanna help, right?  
Goku: YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!  
Mixing17: Ok. The largest group would best be the soul savers.  
PM: Alright...  
Mixing17: OK!  
CARE TEAM: PT,  
SURVEILLANCE TEAM: JEN, KIRA, BOWIE,  
Dale: Where do I belong?  
SOUL SAVERS: MIXING17, DALE GRIBBLE, GOKU, ZIGGY,  
PM: I don't know  
YES  
Mixing17: LES  
Mixing17:DO  
Mixing17: THIS!  
(in the air vents)  
Mixing: OK, First, the Surveillance team goes first.  
Mixing: Take the vents to It's room, and secretly disable It's All Seer.  
Mixing: When you finish, signal us, and I'll resonate with Aps. While we resonate, the SOul Savers get the souls  
Mixing: Mixing17 will take on It.  
Aps17: got dat!  
Jen, Kira, and Bowie go through the vents and search for the All Seer  
PM: How about us?  
Mixing: PM! Go to the safe room!  
PM: Got that!  
Mixing: GUYS! KIRA DIDN'T GIVE THE SIGNAL!  
Mixing: If you hear Kira yell "Kamilaya", go as fast as you can!  
Aps17: yeah…  
Mixing: Until we hear Kira, we're gonna have to hold our ground.  
*Rumbling is heard*  
Mixing: Quiet!  
In the distance, Kira is heard yelling "KAMILAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Dale, Goku, and Ziggy run.  
Aps17: YAAAAAAEH!Mixing: Resonate!APS17: RESONATE!Mixing17: Ok, time to find It.Goku, who has arrived faster than the others, saves the souls.Mixing17: Come on, let's go take on it!  
Dale and Ziggy see It.  
Mixing17 climbs to It's room, and fall through the ceiling  
(Meanwhile in It's room)  
Servant2: BOSS! THE ALL_SEER IS DOWN!  
It: THATS JUST GREAT!  
Mixing: get to the safe room!  
It: SEND IN THE CLONES!  
Servant 1: Yes boss!  
Everyone dashes to the safe room with the soulsIt: At least I have soul suckers in every room! And they're indestructible! THEY'LL NEVER STOP ME THIS TIME!

Mixing17: okay!  
It: UNLEASH THE SUCKERS!

Servant 1: Okay

Mixing teleports out of the safe room and into the vent  
Soul suckered search have for the souls  
Mixing gives the souls back, and Bowie^3 reforms


	9. It's room

5:34

DOOOT  
5:34

COME ON KAPPA WE JUST GOT TO THE GOOD PART OF THIS CROW X READER LIME  
5:34  
Aps17  
ALL YOU HAD TO DO, WAS JOIN CHAT, KAPPA  
Aps17: So...you guys wanna recreate the first Tippy RP until Kappa comes (I said this earlier, but thename we started a big discussion about ideas, which was lit)  
*theNo  
*then  
5:37

COME ON KAPPA WE AREN'T LETTING APS AND LFF HAVE A SLICE OF CROW'S CAKE, ARE WE?!  
5:37

I don't want his cake  
5:37  
Aps17  
me neither  
5:38

(LENNY)  
Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat  
5:38

LIT  
WHAT  
5:39  
Aps17  
LETS...  
DO..  
5:39

YEET YEET DO  
5:39

I'm here  
5:39  
Aps17  
IT...  
5:39

KAPPA WANNA WRITE LIME TOO  
5:40

It'll distract from the RP  
You do not want to miss  
5:40  
Aps17  
Yeah  
NOW SHE'S BACK!  
5:42

Jandy: Grox! I have a task for you! This is important.  
5:42  
Aps17  
Grox: What is it...  
5:43

Jandy: Freddie has built a machine to heal the Cores' souls  
5:43  
Aps17  
Grox: So...  
5:43

Jandy: It keeps the Souls in a special room. We'll distract It while you save the souls.  
5:44  
Aps17  
Grox: Okay...but how do I get into Its base?  
5:47

Jandy: Do we have our plan?  
5:47  
Aps17  
Grox: I guess so  
5:48

Jandy: Alright.  
Jandy: For all!  
5:48  
Aps17  
Grox: This reminds of Potato Thriller for some reason...  
5:48

(later)  
5:51  
Aps17  
Grox hears Two Knights talking about something  
Knight 1: psst...  
5:52

Jandy: (whispering) to the ceiling  
5:52  
Aps17  
Knight 1: Have you ever tried the hand thi-  
Knight 2: Will shut up about the creepy hand thing video already!  
Knight: fine...  
Grox gets to the ceiling  
Grox: Now what?  
5:53

Three Aqxiriums appear  
5:54  
Aps17  
(Aren't the Aqxiriums suppose to appear later with the Plague League)  
5:54

(Sorry)  
(you're right)  
5:54  
Aps17  
(It's okay...)  
5:54

Jandy: Find the soul Room  
5:54  
Aps17  
Grox hears something  
5:55

Jandy runs in and stabs both knights  
Jandy: C'mon, Just beyond this door.  
5:55  
Aps17  
Grox stays silent, a noise is heard getting louder and quieter  
Grox opens the door  
5:56

(Is it OK if I do a Husk and PoF subplot?)  
5:56

Sure  
AphroditeCore is talking to BlackstarCore  
Aphrodite: I miss SporeCore...  
AphroditeCore: But we was too stupid to kill them!  
5:57  
Aps17  
DonkCore: YEEEEEE  
5:57

BlackstarCore: ...  
5:57

(I changed Nora's Core name from LokiCore to QuietCore)  
5:57  
Aps17  
Grox: (Whisper) now what?  
5:58

AphroditeCore: Sometimes I wish some people would shut up, but-  
AphroditeCore: Blackstar... Check the area...  
Blackstar quietly looks into every possible hiding spot  
Blackstar turns and shakes his head  
Aphrodite: Fine! I'll search for that robotic rat myself!  
5:59

Who is SporeCore  
5:59

(Core!Rocky)  
6:00  
Aps17  
New cores come out of a pipe  
GourdCore: How did I get here?  
6:00

DuchessCore: We better make haste.  
6:00

AphroditeCore: Oh, stop it! I'll find him MYSELF! Ugh!  
6:00

MoonCore: Hello.  
6:00  
Aps17  
PacifistCore: I don't know man...  
AdvanceCore: Same here, pal.  
6:01

ShadyCore: I WILL SELL YOU STUFF  
6:01

DoveCore: Guys... Leave Aphrodite alone... She's been really aggressive lately...  
AphroditeCore: Thank you, Dove...  
6:01

MoonCore: Fine.  
6:02

AphroditeCore stomps out of the room  
6:02

(who is shadyCore)  
6:02  
Aps17  
OrganicCore: I smell something that shouldn't be here...  
6:02

Dove: It doesn't deserve me...  
(meanwhile)  
Jandy: alright guys, This is it... It's Room...  
6:03

(Onion Bubs)  
6:03

(Pyrrha's)  
6:03  
Aps17  
Aps17: So...  
6:03

*(pyrrha)  
(Dale)  
6:03

Jandy: There's no going back from here...  
Jandy: Is everybody ready?  
6:04

GodCore: It's the Rebirth of us cores! We will not even make a Peep.  
6:04  
Aps17  
Aps17: Wait, where's Potato Man?  
6:04

GodCore: ...Mom's Heart.  
6:04  
Aps17  
Aps17 looks around  
6:04

Penny: I'm combat ready!  
6:04  
Aps17  
Aps17: Huh, Potato Man isn't here  
6:04

Jandy: Well, here goes nothing...  
6:04  
Aps17  
Aps17: Let's go in  
6:05

Jandy opens the door  
6:05  
Aps17  
Clippy: Oh no...  
Aps17: HOLY FRICK!  
6:05

Ren: One death is the start of many more  
6:05

Husk: Say, let's dance! I'll pass through you.  
6:05

Kira: I hope Grox is okay...  
6:05

PoF: Ok...  
(They fuse into DoF)  
6:06

Jaina: What is this place?  
6:06  
Aps17  
Maggie, Potato Man, Flowey, He, Master Lox, Goya and Dali are hanging from the ceiling, lifeless...  
6:06

(But they split again)  
6:06  
Aps17  
Potato Man groans  
6:06

Jaina: Oh my god!  
6:06

Frisk: WHA?  
6:06

Jen: Who did this?!  
6:06  
Aps17  
Maggies mouth is flowing with blood  
6:06

Ren: One made of trouble.  
Dale: It.  
6:06  
Aps17  
Flowey: I-i-it...did...  
6:07

Isaac: is it ok if i blow up the corpses to get items  
6:07

Dale and Ren resonate.  
6:07

Jandy: NO!  
6:07

Everybody: NO  
Isaac: Oh  
6:07

There's a rumbling noise  
6:07  
Aps17  
Potato Man: W-wait...  
Potato Man: W-we're not dead...it's just that It took our life away...  
6:08

Isaac: I hate It!  
6:08

Jandy: Guys, do you hear this?  
6:08

Dalren: Yes.  
6:08  
Aps17  
Rocky: Hear what?  
6:08

There's a loud rumbling sound  
6:08

Dalren: That is the sound of trouble  
6:08  
Aps17  
Rocky: Uh oh...  
6:08

Jandy: IT!  
6:08

(Gogo appears)  
6:08  
Aps17  
Clippy: I have a bad feeling that we're in for a bad time...  
6:09

It is rising  
6:09  
Aps17  
It: heheh...  
6:09

Dalren: Nora, are you fine with me like this?  
6:09  
Aps17  
It: well well well...  
It: If it isnt the worse ship ever... (4th wall break)  
6:09

Nora: Yes, it's just that something evil is rising and we're doomed.  
6:10

Jandy: I hate you...  
6:10  
Aps17  
It: You people don't understand  
6:10

Nora: It will take over if we lose. I hate you already.  
6:10  
Aps17  
It: Tippy created me...  
6:10

(I'll draw Dalren later)  
6:10  
Aps17  
It: Without Tippy, I couldn't exist, nothing would...  
6:10

Jandy: Understand what? You're killing innocent people!  
6:11  
Aps17  
It: Without Tippy, nothing would be here...just a empty void...  
6:11

Jandy: Tippy will be better without you.  
6:11  
Aps17  
It: There would be no Rocky, no Jadenece, no Dale, no Crow, nothing...  
It laughs  
It: I've been planning this moment ever since that fanfic...  
It: The one where Tippy was created...  
6:12

Jandy: Agh! SHUT UP! Jandy gives It all he has, lightly hurting him.  
6:12  
Aps17  
It slams Jandy to the ground  
It: weak...  
6:12

(Meanwhile)  
6:13  
Aps17  
It creates a force-field around himself  
6:13

Grox: The Soul Room!  
Grox goes into the room, seeing all the souls  
Grox reaches towards them  
6:13  
Aps17  
Project Xenon: hold up!  
Aps17: RM?  
6:15

(Gogo mouths: What?)  
6:15

A guitar riff is heard in the distance  
6:15  
Aps17  
It: What the...  
6:15

DOODLEDOODOODLEEDOODOODLEOOODOODLEEEEEEEEE  
6:17

As well as shiny copper hair.  
?: You took my soul and messed with it, stupid!  
6:19  
Aps17  
It: Show yourself, or I'll kill you  
It: *gasp*  
It: You...  
6:20

RM: I think I'm gonna start Mixing. It. All. Up.  
6:24  
6:22  
Aps17  
Aps17: POTATO MAN HAS BEEN CORRUPTED BY IT!  
Aps17: AND EVERYONE ELSE!

Aps17  
WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN


	10. It Fight

Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat  
5:39

Las ware 4 mexin  
5:51

SKIDDLY DOO  
5:51  
Aps17  
Ayy  
5:51

Ayyy  
lets do Tippy.  
5:52

ok  
5:52  
Aps17  
Oh, okay  
5:52

Mixing falls through the ceiling  
Mixing: SKIDDLY DOO!  
5:52  
Aps17  
Aps17: ALRIGHT...  
Aps17 and everyone else are standing next to Its castle like base  
5:53

Jandy: I think the fastest way is through montage, especially with this: /et0rk_M3Wv0  
5:53

Ren comes in with an apron that says "Please do not yiff the robot". He is holding pancakes.  
5:54

Jandy: Ren! You were supposed to be at the camp!  
5:54  
Aps17  
Aps17: It's time we get inside and defeat it once in for all...  
5:54

Jandy: Yes.  
5:54

Ren: fine  
5:54

Crow: Qrow?  
5:54

Ren heads into the camp  
Qrow: Yes.  
5:54

Crow: Let's resonate.  
5:55

Qrow resonates with Crow.  
5:55  
Aps17  
MYG: B-b won't It try to kill us like he did last time?  
Aps17: He will, but we've got some new friends who he can play with...  
5:55

Jandy: I want to watch It burn.  
5:55  
Aps17  
Aps17: Come on out...  
Different characters appear out the blue  
5:56

Jen: Ok, so we built a missile and a bomb to destroy It's base.  
Kira: Here's the missile you wanted, Aps.  
5:56  
Aps17  
Aps17: Thanks  
Aps17 launches the missle...  
*missile  
A alarm is set off by the missile  
5:57

Qrow T. Robot: How long until the Bomb explodes?  
has joined the chat.  
5:57

Jandy: We have 2 hours. That should be enough time.  
5:57  
Aps17  
Speakers: WARNING...INTRUDERS DETECTED! WARNING!  
5:57

(What is happening  
5:58  
Aps17  
(We're at Its base)  
5:58

Absol: We're doomed.  
5:58

Jandy: We have 2 hours until the bomb destroys It's base  
5:58  
Aps17  
Aps17: What do you mean we're doomed

5:58

Absol: Look behind you.  
5:58

Isaac: What is that?  
5:58

MadmanCore appears.  
5:59

Jandy enters a state of strength and rage  
Jandy: YOU!  
5:59  
Aps17  
Aps17 bashes the MadMan core into bits using a hammer  
5:59

(who is MadmanCore)  
5:59  
Aps17  
Aps17: I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE YOU MAD MAN!  
5:59

Jandy mercilessly pushes MadmanCore into the ground  
MadmanCore is Dale  
6:00

. (MadmanCore is Core Dale)  
6:00

(Isaac fires a bunch of brimstone)  
6:00

Jandy: I'm gonna finish you off!  
6:00  
Aps17  
Aps17 starts spitting on the MadMan core  
6:00

Jandy summons ink, lasers, and asteroids  
Jandy: Any last words, you monster?  
6:01

MadmanCore: Shaaaaaaaa.  
6:01

(All of the bosses attack Madman)  
6:01

MadmanCore: H e ' l. Y o u  
6:01

(A new core appears...)  
6:01

MadmanCore goes back to normal  
6:01

Jandy picks up his soul  
6:02  
Aps17  
SporeCore: SHA-DOOP SHA-DOOP!  
6:02

Jandy glows sea green  
6:02  
Aps17  
SporeCore: WHO WANTS TO DIE!?  
6:02

Jandy: hahahaha...  
6:02  
Aps17  
SporeCore starts beating Aps17  
SporeCore: I MIGHT PEE ON YOU!  
6:02

Dale: What was that... A CONSPIRACY!  
6:02

Jandy starts furiously attacking him, lasers, asteroids, ink, and fists.  
Jandy: I HATE YOU!  
6:03  
Aps17  
SporeCore: I HATE YOU TOO!  
6:03

Dale grabs a pistol and fires at SporeCore.  
6:03  
Aps17  
SporeCore: BULLETS DO NOTHING!  
6:03

Jandy tightly grips SporeCore and throws him to the ground after flying up  
6:04

Dale: Isaac?  
6:04  
Aps17  
SporeCore: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH  
6:04

Isaac: What?  
6:04

Jandy: TELL IT THAT HE WILL BURN!  
6:04

Dale: Resonate!  
6:04  
Aps17  
SporeCore: IT WILL NEVER BURN...  
SporeCore: IT...BURNS...YoU...  
6:05

Jandy starts punching SporeCore fast and repeatedly  
6:05

Yang: I BURN. I WILL BURN IT!  
Yang: ...with a Yang.  
6:05

Jandy: TELL IT THAT TODAY HE WILL SUFFER!  
6:05  
Aps17  
SporeCore: JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN STOP ME...DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STOP HIS NEWEST CREATION...  
6:05

(Isaac gets a new item...)  
Isaac: Boss Harnesser, enables the user to fuse with a boss and get their abilities...  
6:06  
Aps17  
SporeCore: HIS CREATION IS NONE OTHER THAN SA- *glitches*  
6:06

Dale: DO IT  
6:06

Jandy, in a fit of rage, BITES SPORECORE, RIPPING HIS FLESH  
Jandy then uses his all on SporeCore  
6:07  
Aps17  
SporeCore: I WISH YOU ALL TO HEEEEEEEEEEEckkkkkk...  
SporeCore falls down  
6:07

(Isaac fuses with the Bloat)  
6:07  
Aps17  
SporeCore died  
6:07

Dale: Dang...  
6:07

(Isaac unfuses)  
6:07

Dale attempts to fuse with Isaac.  
6:08

Jandy floats down, slowly losing the sea green glow  
Jandy: Haha! How was that?!  
6:08

(Dalesaac is made)  
6:08

Yang: Great!  
6:08  
Aps17  
SporeCore gets up and says one last thing  
6:08

Qrow T. Robot is looking at Jandy in horror  
6:08

Dalesaac: LES  
Dalesaac: DO  
Dalesaac: DIS  
6:09

Jandy: (to SporeCore) ? !  
6:09  
Aps17  
SporeCore: YoU wIlL nEvEr StOp SaNtIaGo...  
6:09

Jandy puts his foot onto SporeCore, crushing his head  
6:09

Dalesaac fires brimstone from his pocket  
6:09  
Aps17  
SporeCore bursts into flames  
6:09

SporeCore's "blood" drips  
Kira and Jen watch fearful  
6:10  
Aps17  
Faint voice: . . .  
Rocky: Who's Santiago?  
6:10

A bullet flies, but everybody dodges  
6:10

Dalesaac: Somebody who is tighter than bark on a tree.  
6:11

Nora: YOU NEED ME? I'M BORED!  
6:11  
Aps17  
Aps17: Oh...Santiago...he's only the most dangerous man alive...  
6:11

Jandy: ...  
6:11  
Aps17  
Aps17: His gun can kill anyone instantly in one shot…

6:11

(I know the videos you are referencing)  
6:11  
Aps17  
(Yeah)  
6:11

(Same)  
6:11

Jandy: h e ' s. g...  
Kira: Jandy...  
6:12

(Who is Jandy)  
6:12

Jadence + Bendy  
Bendy fused with Jadence to support his body  
Kira: Jandy... there's something wrong...  
Jandy: WHAT?! WHAT'S IS SO IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW THAT WE NEED TO STOP, KIRA?!

Jen: Don't provoke him, Kira.  
6:14

Also, Bowie as a ghost can only possess them during their sleep. Does this mean Bowie to the power of Three is permanently comatose.  
6:14  
Aps17  
Aps17: Yeah, what's the problem  
6:15

Kira: (concerned) Nevermind...  
6:15  
Aps17  
Aps17: oh, okay  
6:15

Kira: Let's go...  
6:15  
Aps17  
Aps17: Okay  
Welcome to the Mixels Lucky Screenshots Wiki chat  
6:16

Kira: Aps... I'm worried about Jandy...  
6:17  
Aps17  
Aps17: What do you mean?

Kira: I'm worried that he'll hurt himself...  
6:17  
Aps17  
Aps17: Could it be It that's making him act like that?  
6:17

Kira: He was acting like this on the ship…

6:20  
Aps17  
Aps17: Maybe...ever since Potato Man died, he's been acting like that...  
6:21

Kira: and Jandy appeared only to support Jadence's body.  
Kira: Could it be Bendy doing this?  
6:21  
Aps17  
Aps17: possibly  
6:22

Kira: His friends died, The child he's guarding is wounded, It broke his close friend...  
Kira: I think Bendy's doing this.  
6:23  
Aps17  
Aps17: Hmmm...Maybe Source Nose could somehow bring Potato Man back, if he had the compartments and Potato Mans digital Brain...


	11. Four and Frank

Aps17 wrote: Blakey: Do you think I'm that hot, Frankie?

Frank: Like a tamale boi

Blakey: yeah...

Four: You do realize I'm standing right here?

Frank: Ooh! Hehehe, sorry, boy!~

Four: *odd mmmmm noise* I see what you're doing with that tilde at the end.

Blakey: We're talking about "adult" stuff... That's all...

Four: Then do it in your hell or whatever. I'm not allowed to go there anyways.

Frank proceeds to communicate with Four through a mix of screeching and Doraspeak

Frank: brdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrd- REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -brdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrdbrd.

Four: Oh! I understand completely! (Doesn't get it at all)

Four comes to an understanding and lets his parents be

Blakey: So...

Blakey: ...

Blakey: Wanna f-

Frank: Sh*t maybe

Blakey: (Lizard noises)

Dora: DADADADADDDADADADADDDDADADADADDADA

Four: Ok. I'm gonna leave now...

Blakey: You know what that means~...

Frank: *uncomfortably loud jazz noises*

Blakey: (Mating noises)

Four: *b*tch what the f*ck noises*

Blakey: Hold me tight

Frank: Wait do you mind if I put on some music

Blakey: Can you put on this?  watch?v=sfukAlZzw1s

Four: eh

Frank: I was actually thinking of something else, if you're okay with that. I'll just play it for you. I don't usually listen to this type of music, haha.

Frank hits play on his stereo.

Boombox: OKAY ITS CHILDISH GAMBINO HOMEGIRL DROP IT LIKE THE NASDAQ MOVE WHITE GIRLS LIKE THERE'S COKE UP MY A*S CRA-

Frank: :)

Frank still likes rock n roll because that's how things work in his society but he likes Childish Gambino bc it's OH OH SEE an i

LATER….

Frank: Hmhmhm, Aps! Mixie! I assume you're here to see me and the hubby's growing kid!

Aps17: Yeah...

Frank: Well then! Do you wanna see the kid?

Aps17: I guess so...

Frank takes the two to a room with a container full of fluid.

Within the fluids is a tiny creature sleeping. It has blue skin, and is shaped like a plus or and arrow. It also seems to be making a high pitched sound.

Frank: This is my son, my homunculus!

Aps17: Is that heccin' fro I

Kappa breaks in.

Kappa: What the fed is going on?

Aps17: ...

Aps17: go. away.

Kappa: oh please what is it you don't want me to see

Aps17: Did I ever say there was something that I didn't want you to see? No. All I said was to go away or in other words...

Aps17: E

Frank: She may stay, Aps17.

Frank: And to answer your question, I have no f*ckin' clue lol. It might be, though. We have to wait for it to completely develop.

Frank: I don't even know if the correct word is "son". You see, Transylvanians like myself don't really care that much for gender. We often raise our spawn in a gender neutral lifestyle and let them decide on their own. This may be androgyny, or it may be complete disregard over the subject of gender in general.

Aps17: That's pretty interesting

Mixing: Hm. I must agree. Is pansexuality common on your planet?

Frank: Hm, I'm not completely sure. Haven't been there in a while...

Mixing: Alright! Woah! Your homunculus is changing!

Frank: What?! Really?!

Frank checks and sees that the homunculus is changing shape and growing in size. Two tiny ligaments protrude from the homunculus as it grows into the shape of the number 4.

Mixing: Ooh!

Aps17: oh heck

Kappa: oh sweet

The ligaments retract, and the homunculus becomes yellow.

Frank: Hmm. Aps, I think you may be right...

Mixing, in thought: Wait a minute, it all makes sense now! Four has the abilities of demonic screeching and bodily manipulation, and he has the ability to send others to alternate realities! Not to mention the fact that Four himself stated that he didn't have gender where he came from, and Frank mentioned that Transylvanians raise their kids gender-neutral! All of these things could has come from Frank! And maybe the disregard for human emotion is from Blakey but who knows.

Mixing: Frank, I don't think Four is your adoptive son.

Mixing: Rather, he's your biological offspring.

*Kill Bill sirens*

Aps17: op

Frank: So, Four is this homunculus, which is also my biological son because it used so much of my DNA, that was taken back in time, only for me to adopt him?

Mixing: Yeah, I guess..

Frank: Well this RP just got even more confusing!

Blakey: Four, check your genealogy!

Four presses the button

Four: *four the damaged coda*

Frank: Oh sh*t y'all the plot thiccens

Frank points to how it says that Four's genealogical origins have demonic and reptilian leads.

Kappa: Oh my God

Aps17: …

Four, Frank, & Blakey: ...

Four, Frank, & Blakey: eeaaAaAaAaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Four: Yeah! The number 1 is a demon, and the number 3 resembles a snake.

Kappa: IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW

Frank looks at his biological son.

Four stares at his biological dad.

They stare at their biological relatives.

Aps17: I don't know what's going on anymore…

Four: Isaac! Give me some DNA from Satan.

*Isaac obliges*

Four comes the Satan DNA and some Iguana DNA. A small blue plus sign comes out.

Frank: Ok great son but

Frank: You're made it of whatever the f*ck we're supposed to be.

Frank and Four's relationship

Frank with a guitar: ?My son secretly hates me and he's probably plotting my death!?

"I deeply regret making the decision to make Four my son..."

Frank: He was my son the moment I started developing the homunculus.

Mixing: (why couldn't you just get a surrogate mother?)

Frank: Eh, try convincing a woman to give birth to the child of a lizard and a demon.

Four: Wait, if you are my parents, how did you... WAIT! Blakey is a hermaphrodite.

Blakey: Nope.

Blakey kisses O.G Frank

Blakey: I'm gay.

Four: YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT A HERMAPHRODITE IS! Hnnnnggg...

Blakey: Yes I do, it's a person that possesses both female and male reproductive organs.

Blakey: I, by the way, do not possess female reproductive organs.

Four: THEN HOW DID YOU TWO GIVE BIRTH TO ME?!

Blakey: We didn't give birth to you...

Blakey: We adopted you... Or at least Frank did, I, in no particular way had anything to do with adopting you, it was all Frank's decision.

Frank: OK OK LET THE BIG SCIENCE MAN EXPLAIN

Frank: We really did not give birth to you. You were a homunculus, remember? I took some of my own DNA and some of Blakey's, did some unholy science crap, and made a mixture of fluids. You then started growing from this mixture, and I guess this baby version of you is meant to be sent back in time, so we can see your fully grown self, along with your baby self.

Frank: Does it make sense now?

Four: THEN EXPLAIN THIS!

*Four puts on X Finds Out His Value from 2008*

Frank: Like I said, you were sent back in time. That, or this is an alternate version of you.

Four: I don't like that this is my life! I don't like that my birth was a sham! I don't like YOU! *runs off*

Blakey: ...

Blakey: Well...

*Four runs back*

Four: I SWEAR! YOU TWO ARE LIKE RABBITS!

Frank: Don't worry, Blakey, it's just classic teenage angst. Your good old parental resentment.

Blakey: Hmm

Blakey: So what do you wanna do now?

Frank: Idk

Blakey: ...

Blakey: Gay yigg?

Frank: eeehhhhhhhh

X appears

X: Hi Four! What are these wierd people?

Four: My parents... or should I say, my flask and beaker…

X: What do you mean they are your parents, Four?

Four: They just are.

Frank: Four N. Furter, WHo is this?

Blakey: …

Four: My friend. I've been talking about him for my entire life! You haven't heard? And also, this isn't teenage angst. HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF YOU FOUND OUT YOUR MOM AND DAD WERE YOUR ADOPTIVE PARENTS?!

Frank: Oh, relax. We're both your biological and adoptive parents!

Blakey: I would care less if I found out I was adopted...

Four: It goes deeper than that! When you transported me to the Number Playground, I found my "parents", 1 and 3. Now, I find out they were FAKE!

Frank: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Four: I'm getting very mad.

Frank: I'm sorry you feel that way, son.

X: Four? You're very angry.

Four: OF COURSE I AM MY PARENTS ARE LIES I MISS 1 AND 3 MMMMM

X: Wanna take your anger out... on... me?

Four: I guess. *SCREECH*

*X faints.*

Frank attempts to comfort his son

Blakey: um…

Frank: Four, if there's anything I can do to be a better father, just tell me. I promise.

Four: hmmph.

X: It's OK, Four.

Four: X... why did you let me screech you? I thought you hated being screeched.

X: It's worth it. I didn't want to see you get mad. I'm willing to sacrifice things.

Four: Thanks, X.

X: You're welcome!

Frank sighs and leaves the two by themselves as he writes "Numbersona" on his vague to-do list.

Blakey also leaves

Blakey: So, now that Four and X are gone, do-

Robot: ALERT! SUGGESTIVE PHRASE SAID.

Blakey: Shut the h*ll up.

Blakey: You don't control me, LFF.

Frank: No, I'm not in the mood..

Frank: I have...

Frank looks back at Four and X

Frank: Something else on my mind.

Blakey: k.

Blakey: ...

Blakey: I f***ing hate it when people try to RP as me without permission... But why should I care?

Four: GRR! I JUST HATE MY NEW PARENTS! 1 AND 3 WERE SO MUCH BETTER!

X: That's not how I remember them being.

Four: *odd four noise* Wait, what?

*Frank and Blakey walk in*

Blakey: I never walked in lol

Four: Oh, hi... dads. eugh

(OH MY GOD WHEN I WROTE EUGH IT ALMOST AUTOCORRECTED TO EUTHANASIA)

Frank quickly hides his graph paper in his pocket.

Frank: Hello, Four!

Four: Do you have my Akashic Booklet? I need to investigate something.

Frank: Like what?

Four: NNG! JUST GIVE ME THE BOOKLET! I've gotta find out the truth about 1 and 3!

Frank: Alright. Don't get your hopes up, though.

*Four searches for memories with 1 and 3. Only five of them are not tagged with TRAUMATIC and REPRESSED.*

Four: Wha- HUH?! I'm gonna play these memories!

*Four does so*

Four: 1 AND 3 WERE TERRIBLE!

Frank pats Four on the back.

Frank: I'm sorry.

Mixing: summon jeb bush

Four looks up at Frank. Not so much, but more than he ever did.

Four: But... how do I know tha- wait. I have plenty of good memories! This is fake!

X: Read through the section that contains the memories your mind made up.

Four finds most of the good memories with 1 and 3 in the made up memories section

Four: Bu- Th- *cries*

X: It's ok, Four. The second I met 1 and 3, many red flags were set up. I've been trying to warn you forever, but stockholm syndrome...

Four: Bu- 1 was a n-neglectful alcoholic... 3 was an abuser... I've been living a lie... mmm... is it true? Did Frank and Blakey make this up?

X: No. Why would I lie to you, after I let you screech me?

Four: That's right... I guess I'll have to bond with you, Frank.

Frank hugs Four as he softly cries into his father's shoulder.

Frank: There, there...

Frank: It's alright, your daddy's here...

Four: I just wish there was someone else who had bad parents.

Frisk rings the door

Frisk: I had bad parents too.

Four: Wanna see my parents?

Frisk: Yes.

Four: My dad, 1, was a neglectful alcoholic. My mom, 3, was an abuser. She always spent her time with the belt, wooden spoon, and other stuff.

Frisk: And... I thought my parents were bad...

Four: What did they do?

Frisk: They never let me cross the road... to see my friend... wait, that's actually good. I could have been run over.

Four: At least your parents did good things... sigh.

Frisk: I'll leave now.

Four: OK.

Frisk leaves

Four: What do you want to do, Frank?

Frank: Anything to be a good dad.


	12. Experi-MENTAL

(post the whole fricking Iida-Kappa-in-the-tippy-house thing)

Iida comes close to Kappa.

Exp!Dale: you...

Exp!Dale grabs a knife and tries to attack Iida.

Kappa instantaneously grabs the knife from Exp!Dale, protecting Iida.

Iida silently thanks Kappa.

Kappa: HEY QUIX CAN YOU HELP ME PICK BETWEEN THESE TWO?!

Mixing: Kappa! Quix's still in the spirit realm! Unless...

Mixing grabs the Spirit Dice

Mixing: JIMI! SHED SOME LUCK ON ME!

Rogue of Light!Jimi: You got it!

Mixing rolls the Spirit Dice and gets a 0-0

Quixano and Mixote appear

Mixing: Quix! You gotta help Kappa!

Quixano: What do you expect me to do?!

Frank, far away in the void, closes 4Chan

Frank: Hmm..

Kappa: MY TWO WAIFUS ARE FIGHTING! I JUST NEED ONE!

Exp!Dale punches Iida.

Exp!Dale: This is what you get for trying to take my love!

Iida tries to use his quirk to defend himself.

Iida: She saved my life! You have nothing to do with it!

Quixano is mad

Quixano: Well how do you expect me to keep them sane?!

Mixote: Here, read this.

Quixano takes a brief look at the book and realizes it's Amadis de Gaul

Quixano, glaring at Mixote: Well d*mn you, too.

Quixote: ALRIGHT WHO THE F*CK WANTED ME

Mixing clearly had some effect on Quix's dialogue.

Kappa: ME! MY WAIFUS ARE FIGHTING

Iida pushed himself and Exp!Dale with his engines but Exp!Dale quickly retaliated.

Iida: He's trying to take my life!

Exp!Dale: You're trying to take Kappa.

Exp!Dale pins Iida to a wall.

Kappa: JIMI HELP PLS!

Mixing: Jimi isn't here.

Mixing: But I do have some of his luck left...

Mixing rolls the spirit dice once more

6-0!

Mixing and Mixote fuse.

Mixote: Hehehehehehehe!

Wilbuss appears.

Wilbuss: HEY! WHO SUMMONED ME DURING MY eVENING MEAL?!

Wilbuss chases after Mixote

Mixote: IT WILL HELP YOU IN THE FUTURE!

Exp!Dale, still holding onto Iida growls and follows the two, letting him go.

Frank, watching from his computer, chuckles as Quix runs in pursuit.

Kappa: You ok m8?

Iida: Yeah. A few scrapes and my leg is a little busted up. That's all.

Kappa: Just making sure you are all right.

Iida: Don't trust an idiot like him.

Kappa: Good point. He's an experiment and those can be undone. You can't. That's why I love you.

Iida: I love you too.

Kappa leaves Iida and follows the group.

Mixote quickly climbs up a tree to hide from Wilbuss. "There you are!" Shouts Quixote as Wilbuss searches for Mixote.

Kappa: Hmmmm...

Kappa looks back at Iida. He was standing up now.

Kappa: Good

Then Kappa watched Quix and Wilbuss

Wilbuss: I'll kill ya!

Wilbuss attacks Quixote, who strikes him with his lance.

Frank: Hmm. Well this is peculiar!

Kappa *whispering* please no

Frank tries to pull Wilbuss off of Quixote, making a lot of noise with Wilbuss' grunts, Frank's profanities, and Quixote's groans of pain.

Exp!Dale: Interesting.

Exp!Dale steps closer.

Exp!Dale: you... Trying to steal my love.

Exp!Dale attacks Frank and Quixote.

Iida: *in the distance* KAPPA WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SHOULD STAY AWAY.

Kappa: *steps back a bit* I'm just spectating!

Frank and Wilbuss: !

Frank disappears and Wilbuss stands back

Quixote reverts back to Quixano, and is exhausted. He gazes at Dale, begging for mercy.

Mixote watches from a safe distance, trembling in fear as their eyes widened in shock

Exp!Dale: I show now mercy to the ones who take my KAPPA!

Exp!Dale scoops Quix's eye out.

Exp!Dale: Hoped you learned your lesson.

Iida: D**MIT! HE COULD'VE DONE THAT TO ME! KAPPA! **K**!

Kappa walks away a little bit more.

Quix: I-Is that all you can do? P-Pathetic...

Exp!Dale is infuriated. He lives his weapon, about to strike.

 _leave_

 _there is nothing more you can do_

Exp!Dale lowers his arm, and walks away.

Kappa walks back to Tenya.

Kappa: He's gone.

Iida: Good. I got furious at you standing near that man. He made me nervous.

Frank returns and takes Quixote in his own hands, with Wilbuss following.

Mixote comes down and takes the gouged eye, which has turned pale.


End file.
